What Ties Us Together
by HasThisUsernameBeenTaken
Summary: All she did was give him a plate of cookies as a nice neighborly gesture. Kagome didn't expect him to be drop dead gorgeous. Or a demon. And she surely didn't expect their lives to become so entangled.
1. Meeting The Neighbors

**I know I'm working on two other stories…but I HAD to write this! It popped in my head and I had to make it sorry _. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I set the last box into my brand new room and sighed; thank god that was over. I looked around the room and smiled at the large space and the big, white walls. This was going to be perfect! I'm so glad mom got a promotion. Now we were in Tokyo, the big city! I glanced at my two windows and frowned; I didn't get the best views though. One gave me a view of our big backyard (with a _pool_) and the other was right across our neighbor's window. Not all that exciting.

I began unpacking deciding to tackle the furniture first; it couldn't be that hard to build a desk right? Wrong. I spent three hours putting it together. Thank kami the dresser was already put together.

"Kagome dear, how is unpacking going?"

I turned to see my mother standing in the doorway, a smile on her face as always. She was a beautiful woman; fair skinned like herself, with short, curly hair, and big brown eyes. I loved my mom but our relationship wasn't as good as it used to be. After my dad died four years ago, I hadn't taken it very well. He had been my everything and more. So you can imagine how I took it when I figured out my mom started dating recently. I went so far as getting a belly button piercing.

We fought more than I would like to but I just couldn't help but be angry with her. Dad had only been gone four years and she's already back to dating? It was unbelievable. We had our cordial moments though, sometimes.

"Yeah, I just finished putting the dresser together so it shouldn't take me much longer to unpack my clothes and stuff."

"Good, so that means it won't be a bother for you to do an errand for me?"

I groaned, "Mom."

"I don't want to hear it. I didn't send you out at the same time as Souta and Rin because I knew you were wrestling with the desk. All I need you to do is take a platter of cookies to our neighbor."

Sighing I asked, "Which one?

I watched her lift a finger to her chin in thought, "Well Rin gave a plate of brownies to Mr. and Mrs. Yamaguchi across the street and Souta gave some chocolate strawberries to the old couple next door, so that leaves the house outside your window."

"Fine, whatever."

"Good, I have a meeting to go to so I'll be back around six so about two hours. Don't stay up late packing, you start school tomorrow, and please be pleasant when greeting our neighbor Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah."

She gave me a peck on the cheek and walked out of my room dodging the boxes on the floor. I sighed and began to put some 'pleasant' clothes on. Ugh, human interaction. I wasn't anti-social; I just didn't go out of my way to be social. I settled with a simple jeans and a green tank top and made my way downstairs.

"Hey sis."

"Kaggie!"

"Yo," I said smiling at my two siblings.

I was the oldest of three, a brother and a sister. My brother was Souta who was fourteen going on fifteen. He was a handsome guy and looked more like my dad than any of us. He inherited our dad's blue eyes like the rest of us and, if that didn't have the new girls at his school going crazy, his impressive height and incredible athleticism definitely would. He was just a stud through and through and I made it my job to make sure he didn't turn into a douche.

Then there was the youngest sibling, little Rin. She was eight years old and the most gorgeous little girl you'll ever lay eyes on with her long raven hair and big blue eyes. She looked a lot like my mother and I but there was a strong resemblance of my father there too, more personality wise. She was a flower fanatic like our dad had been; if she saw a beautiful flower don't expect her not to pick it.

"Are you delivering these ones?" Souta asked handing me the plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Looks like it. See you two in a bit!"

I made my way out the door heading to the house next to us. I gasped at the front yard; it was beautiful! It was arranged so beautifully with spring flowers like hydrangeas, red azaleas, and even an Ume tree. I know I said Rin loved flowers but that didn't mean I hadn't adopted a love for flowers from dad as well. I could appreciate their beauty as much as Rin. I slowly made my way to the door admiring the variety of flowers along the way. Whoever lived here had one hell of a green thumb!

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Soon I heard the sound of bare feet against wood floors and straightened up as the door opened. My jaw dropped. In the doorway was without a doubt the most attractive man I have ever laid my eyes on.

The man was _really _tall, like over six foot! He had long ink black, hair that fell to his waist, pale skin, and beautiful honey brown eyes. You could see his strong, lean form beneath his black yukata with a single, white half moon on the right shoulder. Aw geez, a guy like him must have a wife especially with flowers like that outside.

My eyes met his and I could feel my face heat up as he raised a brow at me.

"May I help you young woman?"

"Uh, hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi your new neighbor. My mom made you and your wife these cookies and hopes you enjoy them."

He stared me down and oh god I was going to die of hotness overload. His stare was intense and made me fidget despite myself.

"Hn. I have no wife, but thank you. I'm Sesshoumaru Takahashi, welcome to the neighborhood," he responded finally.

His voice was a deep baritone almost made me shiver; kami he was perfect.

"Oh you're welcome and thanks. Sorry, I just assumed that you had a wife. Your yard is gorgeous."

"Are you saying I'm incapable of tending to plants because of my gender?" he asked.

I became flustered, "Oh no! I mean no disrespect, it's just, my father was the only man I knew who tended to flowers."

"Hn. I see."

I gulped, "Anyway, here you are. Please enjoy."

I handed him the plate and he took it his fingers brushing mine. That's when I felt something odd. Not only did I feel a shock through me from the contact, but his something about his aura wasn't right. I gasped and stepped back.

"A demon," I whispered.

**. . . **

**(A/N: There's the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	2. Our Secret

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I saw no shock cross his stoic face.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You're a demon. You have a charm on but you're a demon I'm sure of it!"

He stared at me for a long time and any logical person would've run, but I couldn't move.

He stepped aside, "Please, come in."

I stared into the house and then back at him taking another step back.

He sighed, "Girl, if I was a blood thirsty demon as you think I am I wouldn't live in a neighborhood full of ningen. I won't harm you."

I relaxed a bit, only a bit, knowing he was telling the truth. I cautiously went into the house jumping slightly as he closed the door behind us. I followed him down the hall to a completely white living room, save for a black leather couch. He placed himself gracefully on the couch and set the cookies on the glass coffee table in front of him. His eyes met mine once again.

"Do you prefer to stand?"

I nodded and he accepted the answer leaning back into the couch.

"You are correct about my identity, but may I ask how you know of my race?"

I hesitated but answered him anyway, "My family comes from a long line of priestesses."

"Ah, you are _those_ Higurashis. Direct descendents of the priestess Midoriko correct?"

I nodded. Most demons would feel threatened hearing that, but this guy seemed calm as can be!

"You aren't afraid?" I asked.

His eyes widened minutely and he returned his eyes to mine, "Why would I be afraid of _you_."

My brows furrowed. What does he mean by that?

I huffed, "I _am_ a descendent of Midoriko ya know! I could purify you!"

He chuckled. The stoic guy _chuckled_. Was the idea of me defeating him that funny? He stood and stalked towards me making me back up until I was against the wall. Just perfect; there was always a wall. He stopped right in front of me playing with a ring around his finger. That must be the charm.

"Let me show you why I'm not afraid little priestess."

He removed the charm and I gasped and shielded my face with my arms as his demonic aura flared around the room. I could barely breathe! There was no way he could be that powerful! Unless-oh no.

"Daiyoukai," I coughed out.

At that moment he reigned in his youki and I uncovered my face my eyes widening at the sight. If I thought he was gorgeous before he was damn near angelic now. His black hair had turned silver and lengthened to the back of his knees and his pale skin now seemed to glow. Two maroon stripes donned each side of his face and his wrists, and his eyes, kami, his eyes now shone gold.

The corner of his lip twitched upwards slightly, "Now you must realize why I do not fear you. That was only a small fraction of my power. It would take quite a lot to purify me."

I just stood still completely speechless and averted my eyes. I should learn to keep my mouth shut. He grabbed my chin gently and I flinched at the touch my skin feeling hot. He tilted my head up until I was looking him in the eyes and I knew I was blushing.

"Tell me, do you intend to expose me?"

I shook my head, "No."

He looked satisfied and released me walking back to the couch.

"Then you may leave. Thank you again for the cookies."

I released a huge breath I had no idea I'd been holding.

"That's it? You won't kill me?"

He picked up a cookie and studied it before taking a small bite. He glanced at me.

"If times were different I would, but we live in the twenty first century. I have no need to take your life."

He picked up another cookie and walked over to me again handing it to me as a sort of peace offering.

"It'll be our secret."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	3. Not the Best Conversation for Dinner

**Thank you all so much for the feedback! It really keeps me going! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

I stood in front of the building that was now my school and was relieved that it didn't look all too different from my old school. White two story building, sports fields, the usual. The uniforms were even similar; standard sailor fuku, but the one at this school was dark blue instead of the green from my old school.

"Well sis, I'm going to get going. I'll meet you hear after school!" Souta announced giving me a wave.

I nodded and waved back as he jogged off toward the middle school right next to the high school. I took a deep breath; first day couldn't be that bad. I walked into the school and gasped aloud. There were demons everywhere! With charms, without charms just walking everywhere. Mind you, I have absolutely nothing against demons; I just wasn't used to actually seeing them! The most I encountered were little weasels and raccoon dogs in the forest around the shrine I used to live in. These were much stronger demons: wolves, foxes, cats, the works!

I took another deep breath to compose myself. They live on this earth just like me, no reason to gawk. I'm sure a lot of them wouldn't like the fact that I'm a priestess. I closed my eyes reigning in my aura, hoping that no one had sensed it, and continued to look for the school office. I found it and walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm a new student. I was wondering if I could have my schedule?"

"Of course dear, what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

I got my schedule and set off to find my first class. It should be easy enough. The room numbers started with the level of the floor and the building was basically just a big square. I found my first class, history, and walked in seeing the teacher already their thankfully. When class started, he introduced me and I fidgeted under the stares from everyone. Geez, you'd think they'd never seen a girl before.

He gave me a seat that was of course right in the middle of the class and I sat down groaning inwardly. Thankfully, history was one of my favorite subjects so I was able to distract myself for a while. That is, until my teacher forgot to print something and left the classroom. The room burst into conversation and I kind of just sat there awkwardly twirling my pencil.

"Hey, Kagome right? I'm Sango, welcome to Mt. Hakurei High."

I turned to the girl at my right who had been quiet until now. She was _really _pretty; she was slightly tanned with big chocolate brown eyes, and long brown hair bound in a high ponytail. And she was so curvy! I was so jealous.

I smiled, "Yeah that's me and thank you."

"And I'm Bankotsu," a deep baritone voice intoned behind me.

Oh geez how did I not notice the hot guy sitting on the other side of me? He was hot. No you don't understand, he was really hot. He was tanned with long ink black hair pulled into a braid and the guy obviously worked out. What caught me were his eyes; they were such a pretty shade of blue.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a charming smile.

I felt my face heat up a bit, "Nice to meet you too."

_'He's not better than Sesshoumaru though.'_

My eyes widened at the random thought; where the hell did _that_ come from?

**. . . **

My first day had been great! Sango and Bankotsu were really nice and had introduced me to some other people. I met this one guy named Miroku who was really sweet but a complete pervert, Shippo who was the sweetest guy I have ever met, and all _six _of Bankotsu's brothers. Yeah six and they all had similar names: Ja_kotsu_, Sui_kotsu_, Ren_kotsu_, Gin_kotsu_, Mu_kotsu_, and Kyo_kotsu_. Coincidence? They say so. I didn't meet any girls though. Sango said they weren't worth talking to.

But I was glad I was finally home. I was finally going to be able to do it! I've been waiting for this all day. I wrestled with the doorknob jiggling my key vigorously until Souta stopped me.

"Geez Sis, don't break the door. Let me try."

"Go Souta!" Rin cheered.

Souta slid his key into the lock with ease and opened the door.

"I don't know what's got you so excited," Souta muttered.

I raced past him into the house and called back, "My wallpaper!"

I heard a faint 'Oh' as I jogged up the stairs and ran into my room. I dropped my bag and gazed at the big white wall in front of me; so much space. I practically tore off my uniform and tugged on a white t-shirt and my short overalls. Running into my closet, I pulled out a roll of white paper and lined it under the walls. Then, I brought out my pencils, paint buckets, and brushes and gazed once more at my canvas. I pulled out a picture I'd taken of Tokyo at night from my drawer and held it up against the wall. I decided to start at the end of wall and got to work.

This is the trait I had inherited from my father, painting. Painting is what he made most of his living off of and he passed the love he had for it to me. This is what I loved to do. Can't you imagine it? The endless possibilities all in one little brush.

About four hours into painting that seemed like one, I heard a knock on the door. Another knock and I heard no one move to get it. I groaned and got up from my spot on the floor jogging down the stairs. I opened the door slightly irate, but that all disappeared once I saw that it was Sesshoumaru. What made it worse is that he looked so good! He was in a white shirt and _gray waistcoat_ (waistcoats are a girl's bestfriend!) with a gray suit jacket slung over his arm and geez his black hair just looked so lovely in contrast.I saw him looking me over too and geez I must look a mess! My hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and I was covered in paint! Dark blues and purples smudges were across my cheeks, arms, and thighs; I would look a mess when an attractive man is at the door.

"Um, hi Mr. Takahashi-."

"Mr. Takahashi! I'm Atsuko Higurashi, it's nice to finally meet you!"

I didn't even know she was home. I rolled my eyes at her peppy tone; she was so full of shit.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile, "Please, it's Sesshoumaru and it's nice to meet you too."

He pulled something from under his jacket and it turned out to be our plate.

"The cookies were delicious thank you for taking the time to make them. I thought it only fair to wash and return the platter."

He handed her the plate and she smiled, "Oh I assure you it was nothing. Would you like to join us for dinner? Kagome tells me you live alone and I would love your opinion on my home cooking."

"I would hate to intrude-."

"Nonsense! Come on in, it's almost ready."

She turned to me with a glare, "And you go wash up and change you look ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Lose the attitude while you're up there," she called out as I walked away.

"Whatever," I repeated beginning my climb up the stairs.

As I reached the top all I hear is, "Teenagers. What are you going to do?"

**. . . **

I sat across from Sesshoumaru at the dinner table but couldn't bring myself to look up at him. I can't believe he's in my house! He's just so gorgeous and on top of that I was the only one who knew he was a demon! My mother's senses have dulled over the years and we didn't even know if Rin carried the gift.

We were all silent, except Rin and Sesshoumaru who were engaged in a conversation about flowers.

"What's your favorite flower little one?" he asked.

"Tulips!" Rin responded excitedly.

"Hm, well if you're good to your mama I will give you some of mine."

"Promise?"

"You have my word."

Rin squealed in delight and my heart almost melted at the warm smile that spread across the usually stoic male's visage.

"So Sesshoumaru, you're pretty dressed up. Did you just get home from work?"

"Yes."

"Where do you work?"

"Takahashi Inc."

"Oh lovely! Desk job?"

"I'm the CEO."

Souta choked on his water and my mom gaped at him.

"Um, how old did you say you were?" Souta asked.

"Twenty two."

"Oh my," my mom breathed, "Such a young CEO."

Yeah right; he was probably thousands of years old!

"In her passing, my mother left her company to me. It wasn't my job choice, but it was her last wish," he explained twirling the wine around in his glass.

My mother's expression sobered, "Oh I understand. You see, I lost my husband four years ago to cancer."

I felt my blood began to boil; she had some nerve acting so heartbroken.

"Oh yeah, you're still pretty torn up about it aren't you?" I spat.

She glared at me from the corner of her eye, "Don't start Kagome."

"Whatever. I'm done eating," I bit out standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

I slammed my bedroom door so that everyone would hear it. The nerve of her bringing up dad's death when she didn't even care. She was already looking for another man after only _four _years, despicable. I fell back onto the bed staring at the blank white ceiling and sighed. Why'd I do that in front of Sesshoumaru? He probably thinks I'm a brat now. I groaned and turned on my side snuggling into my pillow and eventually dozed off.

I jolted awake hearing a knock on my door and blinked; did I fall asleep?

"Come in," I called.

And in came _Sesshoumaru_.

. . .

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!)**


	4. Reparations

**Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . .**

I had invited him in and we had literally just been sitting on my bed in silence for ten minutes. I felt extremely awkward because I couldn't even look at him; all I had been doing for the past ten minutes is stare at my interesting hands. I sighed inwardly; why couldn't I be more talkative around guys? I feel like that would be a good trait to have.

"You and your mother," he spoke finally, "you don't get along well."

The previous anger I had forgotten once he came in returned and I began fiddling with my fingers.

"We used to."

"What happened?"

"She started seeing other men," I bit out bitterness lacing my voice.

We fell back into silence and I couldn't help the negative thoughts running through my head. "How could she?" was something that was constantly on my mind. I glanced over at Sesshoumaru who seemed lost in thoughts of his own.

"You must think I'm a brat," I said softly.

His eyes met mine and then returned to a spot on the floor.

"Not at all. In fact, we seem to be share a common bitterness," his eyes returned to mine lingering this time. "You feel your mother is cheating."

I nodded, "If it had been seven or ten years, maybe I could take it a little better, but _four years_? Sometimes I think she was seeing other men the entire time."

There was another brief silence, and then he turned his body to me and held my gaze.

"You don't need to feel bad for being upset about the situation. For someone your age, no one should expect you to feel any different."

His words touched me. Deep down I felt guilty for giving my mom so much hell and hearing that made me feel a lot better. I didn't fail to notice his earlier comment. "We share a common bitterness." What did he mean? I didn't want to be nosy, but he did come in my room to talk about my business so it can't be bad of me to ask right?

"Did the same thing happen with your parents Sesshoumaru?"

I saw his jaw tighten and immediately regretted asking about it.

"I'm sorry. I-."

"It's fine. To answer your question, no. The similarity of our situations doesn't lie in the scenario," his eyes returned to the ground. "My mother was still alive when my father betrayed her. In our culture mating is for life yet he committed adultery as if it were nothing and left us to start a new life with his mistress."

His voice was monotonous but I could feel how angry he was. His youki was flaring and I tried not to show how uncomfortable I was because I knew talking about this hurt him.

"I'm sorry," I voiced gently.

"It's nothing. Curiosity is natural. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

He stood up and walked to the door, but I stopped him.

"Wait!"

He paused and turned his head slightly in my direction not meeting my eyes.

I chewed the inside of my cheek, "Does…does the anger ever go away?"

He continued walking to the door opening it. Before he walked out he answered,

"Not from my experience."

**. . . **

Sesshoumaru and I didn't talk much the month after our talk; not that we talked a lot in the first place, but I was kind of disappointed. I liked talking to Sesshoumaru. But it wasn't so bad; I had gotten closer to Sango, Bankotsu, and the others. But I didn't get to go out much because my mom was always working; now I was watching Rin all the time. I was currently watching Rin actually. I was in the kitchen making her lunch while watching her play in the backyard through the glass doors. I didn't mind watching her all the time, I love my sister, I just wish I could at least have friend over.

As the thought crossed my mind, my phone rang turning out to be none other than Sango. I beamed and answered it without a second thought; we had become very close over a short time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"Nothing much, making my little sister something to eat. What about you?"

"Cool. Anyway what do you think about Bankotsu?"

I flipped the grilled cheese sandwich and raised an eyebrow at the cellular device. She had totally ignored my question.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think about Bankotsu?" she repeated in earnest.

I loved Bankotsu; he was smart, funny, and just plain fun to be around with. Not to mention that charm and those good looks of his. I guess you could say we had grown close as well during my month here.

"I like him; he's fun to be around. Why?"

"Just wondering. Do you like anyone?"

Now I was completely confused. What were with all these questions? I put the finished sandwich on a plate.

"Hold that thought," I said, "Rin! Food is ready! Anyway, no I don't. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Why are you wondering?"

"I can't wonder?"

I shook my head, she was too much sometimes.

I noticed Rin hadn't come in to eat yet and automatically became worried; Rin doesn't not come into eat. Rin _loves_ food.

"Hey Sango, I have to go get my little sister I'll call you later."

I hung up the phone and went out into the backyard in search of the bubbly eight year old. I looked thoroughly: the pool, behind the two Japanese maple trees, behind the bushes. She wasn't here. I started to panic and looked around frantically, and then I spotted it. In the fence connecting my backyard to Sesshoumaru's was a broken board. A broken board that made a hole big enough for an eight year old to fit through. A broken board that lead to the backyard of a man who grows flowers. A board that probably lead to what probably looked like flower paradise to a flower loving eight year old.

I hopped the fence and looked around the beautiful back yard. It wasn't full of that many flowers. It looked the same as mine except instead of maple trees he had cherry trees. I was surprised to be honest; I thought his backyard would be greater than his front yard. Then I spotted something else; a green house. Nestled in the corner of his yard was a glass green house with its doors wide open. I sighed; geez Rin!

I ran into the green house and my jaw dropped. Outside, the place was the size of a tool shed, but inside was a whole different story. I felt like I was in the Warehouse 13 of flowers. It was at least one acre of beautiful flowers from all over the world! Demon magic I'm telling you. They were separated by rooms and as I walked by I noticed species that must've been extinct for hundreds of years! I put my attention to the task at hand and looked in the transparent rooms for any sign of her.

Dread pooled in my stomach and I knew where she was but insisted to check the other rooms anyway. When you walk in, you see a single second story room with a set of stairs leading to it along the wall. The door was craftily made with intricate designs in mahogany, and it was open. I groaned and jogged across the rest of the giant green house to the stairs. I carefully ascended the steps that had _no_ railing and made it to the balcony that, thankfully, had one.

I stepped inside the room and felt my bare foot sink into fertile soil. In the room was a skinny tree with big leaves. From one of these leaves hanged a pink vine that held a white bulb at the end; a flower that looked ready to blossom. Well at least until Rin picked it! In her hands were all the rest of the flowers that she seemed to be weaving into a crown. She looked up at me and beamed holding up her work.

"Look Kaggie, I made a crown!"

I didn't let her cuteness throw me off.

"Rin, you are in _so_ much trouble. Do you realize what you've done? You just broke into our neighbor's greenhouse and picked his flowers! You can't just-."

I heard a thump and turned my head sharply to the doorway. Sesshoumaru stood their staring at the flowers in Rin's hands with wide eyes his briefcase dropped at his side. Fuck.

"Sesshoumaru I-."

"My mother's flowers," he whispered, "those were my mother's flowers."

My chest tightened and I felt as if I would throw up my own stomach; she _would_ pick the most important flowers in here. He staggered towards Rin and practically fell to his knees. He took the crown gently in his hands without protest from Rin, who looked incredibly scared, and cradled them in his lap. On the outside he looked shocked, but I felt the agony in his aura.

"Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry. She snuck away from me. I'll pay you back in any way I can whatever the price-!"

He glanced back at me and I flinched at the coldness in his eyes. He stood up gracefully setting the flowers down at his feet and stalked towards me slowly.

"You will?" he asked backing me into a wall.

I gulped, "Yes."

He took a deep breath to calm himself and it showed in his aura.

"Those flowers were priceless. Extremely hard to come by. I paid over ninety nine mi_llion _yen for each seed."

I almost fell over; ninety nine million? For a seed? These flowers _were_ priceless. I looked over at Rin and gave her a go-wait-at-home glare and she quickly got the message and scurried out of the room. My attention was forced back to Sesshoumaru as he grabbed my chin making me look at him. A feeling of déjà vu washed over me; he liked people looking only at him.

He leaned in extremely close making my stomach flutter as his lips hovered over mine. I saw his eyes scan over me and felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Very well, you will pay me back, but," his hand dropped to my neck and caressed my pulse, "it will be done my way and I expect _every_ cent back."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Details about the flower will be given in time, but I can't tell you much more about it because it's what hold the plot together! Til next time! Review please!)**


	5. Terms and Conditions

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Last chapter I said the seeds were bought for 99 billion and I actually meant MILLION. Sorry about that aha. **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

. . .

I sat in my living room on the couch next to my mom with Sesshoumaru on the couch across from us. He had two scary looking guys on either side of him as well dressed in suits. They were twins; practically as tall as Sesshoumaru, shaggy black hair covering one eye (the one on the left had his right eye covered and the one on the right vice versa), pale skin, and completely stoic expressions. I felt like we were making a deal with the mafia.

He had just finished telling my mother what happened and she was _pissed_. "You should've been watching her" and "How could you be so stupid". God forbid I make the fucking child some damn food.

"I am very sorry Sesshoumaru. What do you propose we do?" my mom asked.

"Well," he began, "Kagome said she'd be willing to pay me back. However, these flowers are priceless and extremely hard to come by. My mother spent most of her life tending to them so I had never actually had to buy any. However, I was able to find a seller in Sri Lanka where they originate and I ended up spending a little over ninety nine million yen for each seed which added up to about two hundred and ninety seven yen."

My mom's jaw went slack and she put a hand over her chest. I was in deep shit.

"Every cent was worth it I assure you, but this is a lot of money to spend. I suggest that Kagome work for me until she makes enough to pay me back. Now I won't have her pay the entire two hundred and ninety seven, that's cruel, so I decided to compromise and have her only pay me ninety nine million."

_That_ was a compromise?

"How…how long will it take for her to earn all of that money?" my mom asked actually sounding worried.

"These particular flowers _rarely_ bloom which make them so valuable. They only bloom once at night and then wither before dawn, and the only time of the year they bloom is during the spring. It wouldn't be any good to grow them now since early spring is when they grow at their finest, so I was going to plant them next spring. I figure if I paid her about 272 hundred thousand a day for 365 days, she'd be able to pay me back."

A year? He already had the seeds did I really need to waste a year of my life to pay a filthy rich guy back?

"It seems fair enough. She needs something to keep her occupied anyway."

I glared at her; what the fuck ever! Honestly the worst thing I've done is get a belly button piercing.

She ignored me completely, "What exactly will you have her do?"

"She'll be a part time secretary at my office and then she'll come home with me and do some house work. Nothing complicated for a smart girl like her."

I blushed at the compliment and thought about the position I was in. I was going to be around an extremely attractive male for a _year_; maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"That sounds great, but who will watch Rin? My son has soccer practice every day of the week besides Saturday."

"Ah yes, I have a suggestion," he gestured to the men on either side of him. "These two men are colleagues of mine, Ah and Un Doragon. They are child specialists and are very good with children."

My mom looked at them unconvinced; I don't blame her. They looked like assassins.

"Please trust me; I wouldn't suggest anyone but the best."

I watched my mom's face as she thought it over; she seemed a bit uncertain but agreed anyway.

"Alright, when does she start?"

**. . .**

"Wow, a whole year huh?"

Bankotsu and I sat on the bench in front of the school as I waited for my ride, Sesshoumaru. I started paying off Rin's debt today and geez I was nervous. I've never worked in an office before! What if I just made things worse?

"Yeah."

"Hm, don't you think that's creepy? I mean the guy basically wants you around him 24/7; that's not setting off a warning bell for you? What does a twenty two year old want with a sixteen year old?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh, it's whatever. I'm just lucky he didn't call the police."

"I guess," he muttered and then sighed. "But that sucks. I was hoping that we could start hanging out after school ya know?"

"Yeah me too, it'd be nice to get out once in a while."

There was a short silence and then I felt Bankotsu scoot closer to me until we were side by side. He threw an arm around me.

"Well you know we technically still _can_ go out. Your boss can't keep you that late and if you ever feel you need a break from your mom or something, give me a call. I'll take everything off your mind."

Bankotsu was such a good guy. I hugged him and pecked him on the cheek grinning.

"You're the best! You know that right?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I've been told that a few times."

There was a honk that caught both of our attentions and I turned my head to see Sesshoumaru. In a fucking foreign car. A silver _Lamborghini_. Both of our jaws went slack.

"Miss Higurashi," he called out, "I hope you don't intend to waste my gas."

I blinked out of my shock and gave Banktosu a quick hug goodbye.

"See you later!" I called out as I ran to the car.

He waved still a bit shocked at the foreign vehicle. I slid into the car admiring the feel of the white leather seats.

"Wow, nice car!"

"Hn. Who was that boy?" he asked ignoring my compliment.

Why was everyone so concerned about Bankotsu lately?

"A friend of mine."

"Just a friend?" he inquired as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well yeah. What else would he be?"

"A boyfriend perhaps?"

"What? No, I don't look at him like that. He's just a friend," I assured blushing.

Well I kind of did I guess; c'mon Bankotsu was drop dead gorgeous you can't blame me for noticing! I don't think I like him though, he wasn't someone I thought about all the time like I do when I have a crush.

"Hn. Good, because you only need to focus on the task at hand, and that would be your time with me."

**. . . **

"Whoa I get my own desk?"

We stood in the lobby outside of his office at the very top floor of the enormous sky scraper that was Takahashi Inc. This place was impressive! And also swarming with demons, I was literally the only human in the building.

"Yes, you'll work from here. Let me show you what you'll be doing," he sat down in the black swivel chair. "Now, say you get a call asking for an appointment, you simply look at my appointment book here and choose the next and most convenient date for whoever calls. Now say that they want to speak with me immediately, just hold this button and ask me if I want you to put them through. Everything else is simple filling and such. Easy enough?"

I nodded.

"Good, now I want you to finish any homework you have first. Also, I'll introduce you to your supervisor," he called towards the door, "Jaken!"

A short little man scurried through the doors to the lobby and halted in front of Sesshoumaru. He was a _very _tiny man with ink black hair and bug like brown eyes. Creepy looking to be frank.

"Make sure Miss Higurashi does her job correctly and take that concealment charm off; your human form is repulsive."

Well that wasn't very nice.

"Yes milord," the little man squeaked despite the fact he was just blatantly insulted.

Jaken pulled off the ring on his finger and transformed into a little green reptilian type creature with huge eyeballs and tiny pupils. Ew.

"Whoa an elf," I mumbled peering down at him.

"I'm an imp you foolish human!"

"Jaken, I didn't call you up here to hear your complaining."

The imp bowed, "Of course milord, my apologies."

I sat down at the desk turning on the computer to get started with whatever I had to do. I was met with a password locked account and frowned.

"Mr. Jaken-."

Sesshoumaru beat him to it. In an instant he was leaning over me his hand covering mine as he guided the mouse to the password box. I was completely frozen and probably red as hell right about now. His hand was so warm and the way his black hair fell around me, geez. His lips were level with my ear and I could feel it tingle in anticipation. What was wrong with me?

"The password is numquam obliviscar."

I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine; the way his deep voice pronounced the foreign phrase caressed my ear in the loveliest way.

"I'll check on you in an hour," he stated softly in my ear.

I shivered again; gosh his voice! It just wasn't fair. I shook my head; no. You need to get it together girl! The phrase he had said replayed itself in my mind and I groaned; who was I kidding?

**. . . **

**(A/N: There will be some future Ban/Kag but this is a Sess/Kag story so don't get upset. Review please!)**


	6. House of the Moon

**Hi everybody sorry for the late update! I've had major writer's block (even though it only last a day or two…). Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

"Did the office tire you?"

I opened my eyes and sat up straight in my seat; I must've dozed off. We were sitting in his driveway the car already off and dang how long did he let me sleep? I blushed and ran a hand through my hair smoothing out my skirt.

"H-How long was I asleep?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head thoughtfully, "Hn. Since we got in the car and a little after we arrived back to my home."

"Oh well it wasn't the work, that was easier than I thought, it was that little toad you had supervising me."

I saw the corner of his mouth lift slightly as he unbuckled himself.

"Yes Jaken is very hard to handle, but he's reliable."

"He needs a muzzle."

We got out of the car and walked to his door. All I had to do was clean his house right? It couldn't be that hard. I followed him inside admiring the art that adorned his hallway; he was into the classical art. Well, he was probably there when this stuff was modern. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had ventured outside of Japan during his life? He must have; most of this stuff was ancient Greek and Roman. I even spotted some Renaissance pieces.

My musings ceased as my face collided with the hard, muscled back of my employer. I blinked and stepped back blushing when he turned to me with amused eyes.

I cleared my throat, "So um, where do I start?"

His lips formed into a smirk and that just freaked me out. I yelped as he spun me around and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me against him so my back was against his chest. His other hand fell over my eyes and I became a bit nervous. I mean c'mon, a demon-no- a _taiyoukai _had me in his grasp in his house _alone_.

"Do not be afraid," he whispered his hot breath caressing my ear, "this will only take a moment."

I gasped feeling a gush of wind whirl around us and squeezed the arm around my waist tightly. The wind stopped and Sesshoumaru removed his hand from my eyes. Oh my _god_. We were no longer is his humble little two story house, oh no, we were now in a _palace_. Demon servants scurried around us on their way to do whatever task was appointed to them giving me a glance as they passed us. I looked up seeing the levels and levels of floors and then spotted a big skylight in the shape of a crescent moon in the center of the ceiling that had to be at least a hundred feet above us. There were white marble floors, a silver grand staircase with a blue carpet falling down its steps, portraits of dog demons, everything you could imagine to be in a dog demon castle.

"What the-? How did you-? We were just-."

"This is my actual home in which I reside daily. As to how we got here, we never actually left. Are you familiar with the English tale of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe?"

I nodded still gaping at the massive place.

"Well the magic involved is something like that. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure."

Light surrounded us and I felt my stomach lurch as the taiyoukai ascended into the sky. I tightened my hands on the arm around my waist that I had never let go of and shut my eyes tight.

"You can open your eyes now," Sesshoumaru said sounding amused.

I cracked my eyes open before opening them fully awestricken at the sight before me. It was beautiful. The palace was made of white stone and looked like it was built into a used to be mountain; the closet thing I can think of that could relate to its size and beauty is Hogwarts, and that place isn't even real (unfortunately)! Hell this place was way bigger than Hogwarts. It was surrounded by a white stone wall with tall trees surrounding it as an extra layer. From where we hovered hundreds of feet in the air, I could see various gardens and huge ponds that were probably lakes. Oh yeah they were lakes, there was a _waterfall_ pouring into them.

"This is amazing," I whispered.

Then Sesshoumaru's terms replayed in my mind.

_'…she'll come home with me and do some house work.'_

I craned my neck back to look up at him.

"Wait, I don't have to clean all of that right?"

Something rumbled in his chest and I assumed that's the closest I'd get to a chuckle.

"No, I wouldn't have you do that; I have servants after all. I'll show you what you'll be doing."

We were engulfed in light once again and then the next thing I know we're in a study. And, like everything else in this place, it was _huge_. I'm talking shelves of books taking up every wall of each of the two levels. Like the rest of the castle, this room was also white and blue in color scheme. The carpet was white and made of soft material that made me want to walk around barefoot and the bookshelves were painted a lovely cornflower blue. The stairs leading to the next floor were painted white with a cornflower blue carpet falling down the steps much like that of the grand staircase.

"So you like to read?" I asked with a short laugh gazing at all the books around me.

He smirked, "It's a nice pass time."

Pass time he says.

"Are you going to let go of my arm anytime soon?"

I blushed and looked down at the muscular arm trapped my death grip.

"Depends, are you going to fly us around again?"

"I don't think so, there are stairs here."

I slowly let go of his arm and watched as he rubbed the red marks I left behind on his pale skin.

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"It's fine. Humans aren't used to air travel, well, _my _air travel. Now then, come along."

I followed him up the flight of stairs to the second level where he stopped. I looked around; this level was different than the first. There were only two walls with bookshelves covering them, the side walls. The other wall was entirely a window that gave a great view of the gardens outside. The middle of the window was extended outside making a little room that was covered in fluffy white pillows. The other wall opposite of the window was completely blank. No bookshelves, no nothing just a big, white wall. My hand twitched; what a canvas!

Sesshoumaru walked up to the white wall and then turned to me.

"This actually isn't something I will force you to do; it's more of a request."

He walked over to the window room where he retrieved a big, weathered leather book from beneath the pillows inside. He opened it and pulled out something, a paper? He looked at it with a fond look, a nostalgic look. He handed the paper to me and it turned out to be a small painting of him and who I guess are his parents. The painting was incredibly detailed and he looked the age he was now, but I knew the painting must be hundreds of years old. It was faded and a bit worn around the edges, but it still held up nicely after so old.

In the painting, next to Sesshoumaru with a dainty hand on his shoulder, was a beautiful woman in an extravagant kimono. She looked dead on Sesshoumaru; well he looked dead on her. She had the same fair skin and her eyes were the same gold as his but shone with a playful glint. Her hair was pulled into pigtails at the back of her head with locks of her silver mane falling down the sides of her face, her lips were painted ruby red, and one jagged purple stripe adorned each of her cheeks.

The man in it was very tall, probably taller than Sesshoumaru but I couldn't tell because he was sitting. His silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail and he stood proud adorned in his white hakama and haori and spiked armor. He had gold eyes as well, but I couldn't really see any similarities between the two males. Sesshoumaru probably favors him but he definitely looks like his mother. No doubt about it.

"The painting won't last much longer. It is the only proof I have that I used to have a normal family with two parents that loved each other."

I heard the bitterness in his voice, but when I looked up there was no trace of any emotion on his stoic visage.

"If it isn't too much trouble," he continued, "I'd like you to re-paint it onto this wall."

My eyes widened.

"What? You want me to do it? It's such a precious thing, I wouldn't want to-."

"I saw the piece in your room," he intoned cutting me off, "I've never seen such talent, not in this era. However, if you don't want to I have other things you could do. It was just a request."

I shook my head, "No I'll do it! I just wanted to make sure you were positive that you want me to do it."

"I'm quite sure. Also, I'll keep this a secret from your mother. I gathered she isn't fond of your talent."

I clutched the painting and averted my eyes to the carpet.

"She says it's a waste of time," I mumbled in response fighting back forming tears.

Painting and my mother in the same sentence was always a touchy topic for me. She always yelled at me about it, saying it was a waste of energy and I would never go anywhere with it. Why couldn't she just realize I did it to feel close to my dad?

A tear fell only to be caught by a slender finger. I blinked and looked up at Sesshoumaru with a weak smile.

"No passion is a waste of time," he assured the timbre of his voice making me shiver.

The way he was looking at me made me feel weird, good weird. His gaze was so intense it made me squirm and what's worse is that I was blushing. His eyes dropped to my lips and I mimicked the action. Then, he released me stepping away a good distance. He must have been lost in thought because there was no way he was looking at my mouth the same reason I was looking at his.

"I'll go retrieve the materials. You have some time before your mother expects you home yes?"

I nodded unable to speak.

"One more request about the painting Kagome."

"Yes?" I replied standing at attention once he said my name.

"Don't include the man in this version."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Don't tell me I'm the only one who thinks that though. Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru look nothing alike. Like at all. Inuyasha is dead on Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru is dead on Inu no Kimi am I right? Anyway, review please.)**


	7. From Good to Bad

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

"Hey Kags, whatcha got there?"

I jumped slightly startled as my concentration was broken. I blinked and looked up at my tall, muscular friend who was peering down at my sketchbook with interest. I had been sitting under this tree in front of the school waiting for Sesshoumaru for a long time now. Maybe he was running late? I don't know, but it gave me time to work.

"Geez Bankotsu, you scared the hell out of me!"

He chuckled and plopped down beside me.

"Sorry, but seriously what is that? You've been working on it for three days now."

I looked down at the drawing in my lap and smiled a bit. I was adding the final touches to the drawing of Sesshoumaru and his mother. I had been working non-stop to make sure everything was perfect. I'll tell ya their profiles were hard to get down! They were just so regal and exotic; not like anything I'd seen before.

"It's something I'm doing for my boss," I replied adding the twinkle of mirth in his mother's eyes.

"Hmph, so that's your boss huh? Weird looking guy."

"He's absolutely gorgeous," I responded airily.

He snorted, "Oh, now I see why you haven't been complaining about working for a whole year. You like being around this guy."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "What? No! I'm just taking responsibility for not watching Rin close enough!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure."

I huffed and shut my sketchbook shoving it in my bag. Stupid Bankotsu saying words and stuff. I heard a car honk and looked up to see Sesshoumaru and his foreign car. I felt a grin split my face and I shot up slinging my yellow bag over my shoulder.

"What I don't get a hug?" Bankotsu called after me.

I turned and rolled my eyes with a smile and ran back to the big baby. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and buried his face into my shoulder. I squeaked as he picked me up and swung me around before setting me back on the ground.

I giggled, "What was that all about?"

"Just felt like it," he said with a smirk glancing behind me.

I shrugged and waved goodbye jogging to Sesshoumaru's car. I slid in and noticed he was staring at Bankotsu. Actually, they were both staring at each other.

"Sesshou-?"

"I don't like that boy," he declared.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

He huffed and started the car driving out of the parking lot.

"He's an instigator."

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I won't have you do as much office work as I originally intended. I've found a full time secretary, but on her sick days I'll have you fill in. Is that alright?"

Ok yeah just totally ignore my question.

I shrugged it off and nodded, "Yeah, I'm more comfortable at your house anyway."

I could've imagined it but I swear I just heard him _purr_. I glanced over at his stoic visage and shook my head. Nah, Sesshoumaru doesn't purr.

**. . . **

I was trying so very hard not to laugh. You can't blame me though! What would you do if you had a curious Sesshoumaru hovering over your shoulder trying to figure out what you were doing? He had asked me when I got to his two story study if he could "observe my art" and I was like yeah sure why not. I didn't know he was going to be sniffing and peering and humming the entire time. He was like a puppy.

"Sesshoumaru, you've lived for decades at a time why is me drawing so interesting?" I inquired setting my pencil down.

I was finally done and he had his eyes glued to the paper studying every single inch of it. I leaned back in the wooden chair watching the curious daiyoukai with amusement.

"Because it is."

"I'm not buying that."

He glanced at me and huffed standing at his normal height.

"I have many skills and talents, but it would seem drawing is…difficult for me to master."

I giggled, "So you're trying to watch my technique in hopes that you can mimic it yeah?"

"Hn."

I smiled and tugged him over to the chair next to me by his suit's sleeve.

"Why didn't you ask? I can teach you."

He stared at me with defiance in his eyes and it dawned on me.

I huffed, "Oh you don't want me to teach you because I'm younger."

"I prefer learning things on my own."

"Hmph, whatever. If you change your mind I'll still teach you."

"What is it you do now that you are done with the drawing?"

He was really good at changing the subject. I blinked thoughtfully tilting my head back.

"Oh, I'll need my projector," I stood up. "I'll go get it."

He caught my wrist and stood up pulling me close to him.

"I have a quicker method."

He pulled me down the stairs of the study and out into the hall. He lead me through corridors and up stairs until finally we made it to a _huge_ blue double door. He pulled one of the doors open easily and tugged me inside and my jaw dropped. You'd think I'd be used to the extravagance of the palace but I really wasn't. This room was, like everything else, humungous. The carpet was a wonderful Colombia blue and felt so wonderful under my barefeet. There weren't any dressers or desks, just a pile of white fluffy pelts in the middle of the room in a huge circle. Like a doggy bed.

When we stopped I took my eyes off the amusing sight and noticed he had stopped at his window. He released my wrist and knelt down so his back was to me looking at me expectantly.

My eyebrows shot up, "You want me to-? You're telling me to-?"

He sighed, "Yes girl now hurry."

I gulped and climbed onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hold onto my neck tightly and do not let go for any reason," he ordered standing up to his full height.

I could feel my heart beating faster as he gripped my thighs tightly to his sides. He reached out and opened the colossal window that I now realized was right across from mine. This whole time I never paid attention to the window across from mine. I felt my cheeks heat up; what if he saw me being weird all the time?

All my thoughts were cut off as Sesshoumaru _launched out of the window_. I screamed and buried my face into his hair squeezing my legs and arms around him. I felt him land and lifted my face seeing that we were now hanging in front of my window supported only by his one hand grip on the roof. He reached forward and pulled my window open before swinging into my room. I released him hesitantly before allowing my feet to touch the floor. Oh so elegantly I started to fall over until he caught my wrist and pulled me up steadying me.

"You just-. We were-. How did you know my window was open?"

He snorted lightly, "Seems like a careless thing you would do."

I blushed and muttered, "Well excuse me."

I proceeded to my closet where all of my art stuff was at and went to the very back where some unopened boxes were. I pulled out the biggest one and opened it pulling out my overhead projector.

"Hey, do I have time to start painting today?"

"I believe so."

I grinned and closed myself in my closet changing into my short overalls. Then, I picked up the somewhat heavy projector and damn near skipped out of the closet.

"Let's go!"

**. . . **

I walked down the sidewalk to my house with a big smile on my face; what a great day. I'd covered a lot of ground on the mural and Sesshoumaru had been acting all puppy like the entire time.

_"What do require from the projector?"_

_"I put my drawing on it and, since the paper is thin, it projects the image onto the wall at a larger scale."_

_"Hn. Interesting."_

Who knew a daiyoukai could be so adorable? I opened the door to my house skipping my way inside.

"I'm home everyone! What's for dinner-?"

I stopped dead in my tracks once I reached the living room. There, on our couch, was some _guy_. But not just any guy, one of my mom's guys. Are you kidding me? For god's sake we've only been here a month! He was a handsome guy I guess, tall, dark hair, brown eyes, but that doesn't mean I was ok with it. I glanced over at Souta who gave me an apologetic stare as if he was sorry for letting him in.

The guy looked up once I walked into the room and smiled.

"You must be Kagome. Hi, I'm Kenji Aikawa it's nice to meet you."

I continued to walk heading up the stairs. She had some nerve. You want to date a guy, cool, but at least do it in secret we all just lost our dad. I shut my door and fell on my bed; she just made me so mad. Can you blame me for being mad though? She and my dad had been married for almost twenty years, he died a slow and painful death, and she's back in the game after four years. I get that some people don't like being alone but she has us!

My door burst opened and I sighed; here we go.

"And what was all that?" my mom snapped her fists on her hips.

I sat up and glared at her, "No. Don't you dare come in here and act like my behavior is so unexplainable and you just can't possibly fathom why I act the way I do. I'm so done with it mom. Just stop."

"You could've at least said hi."

"No I couldn't have. Don't think even for a minute that I'm going to even try to welcome any guy you bring home. I'm in my room so I don't say anything rude. Or would you rather I go down there and speak my mind?"

She groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"Not everything is about you Kagome. I've done a lot for this family and I should be able to pursue happiness without being reprimanded by my sixteen year old."

"I'm not saying everything is about me! What about Souta and Rin? You think they need to see men coming to the house all the time. Rin doesn't remember dad that well but what about Souta? Why can't you realize that four years is not nearly enough for us to be ready for this?"

"You're the only one complaining. How long do I have to wait to love again Kagome huh?"

"Souta doesn't say anything because, if you'd take the time to notice, he's been taking it differently than me! He's always in his room and the only reason he'll leave is for soccer because that's the last connection he has to dad-!"

She smacked me across the face knocking me back a little. I brought a hand to my stinging cheek and glared up at her.

"I am _sick_ of you talking to me like this. I am your mother and you are a child you have no say in anything I do. Do you understand me?" she bit out.

I clenched my jaw and she just sighed and walked out of my room. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling; no way was I going to cry. I pulled out my phone and went to my favorites list. Pressing call I held it to my ear waiting for an answer.

"What's up Kagome?"

"Ban, can we hang out tonight?" I asked my voice betraying me.

"Yeah of course. What happened?"

"I just need to get out of here. Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there at like nine."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Sango will meet up with us to ok?"

"Alright."

I hung up and took a deep breath collecting myself. Stripping myself of my paint covered clothes, I headed to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you like it! Review!)**


	8. Like He Said Before

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . .**

By the time Bankotsu arrived, my mom and that guy were the only ones downstairs. Luckily, they were in the kitchen so all I had to do was go through the living room window. I tiptoed down the stairs slipping into the living room. I eased the window open and hopped out closing it behind me. Walking to the curb I looked for Bankotsu and spotted him in front of the house next to Sesshoumaru's with a _black motorcycle_. I had no idea he had a bike. He grinned and waved.

"Damn, look at you looking all hot and stuff."

I blushed looking down at myself. I didn't look weird right? I had on high-waisted shorts with black stockings underneath, a black crewneck with studded shoulders and a white cross in the middle, and a black beanie. Not too flashy right?

"Thanks. And I didn't know you had a motorcycle. It's so…you."

"What does that mean?"

"You know that whole bad boy thing you got going on," I teased.

"It's not a thing, I'm actually bad."

"Whatever, so where are we headed?"

He smirked and held out his hand helping me on the bike.

He handed me some ear plugs and said, "I'm about to show you my normal night."

**. . . **

We stopped at a fenced off clearing deep in the downtown area. He parked outside of the fence and helped me off.

"You know how to hop a fence?" he asked.

I nodded and went first landing inside the area followed quickly by him. I looked around greeted with nothing but garbage scattered here and there, a stack of broken wooden boards against a wall, and a dumpster; not my kind of place.

"So this is where you hang out huh?" I inquired skeptically.

He gave me a smile, "So you know about demons and stuff right?"

My eyebrows shot up and I stared up at him shocked, "What-?"

"You're a miko. Your name kind of gave you away and so did the fact that when you first got here you jumped whenever a demon got close."

I blushed embarrassed, "Was it that obvious?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Ok so yeah I know about demons. What about them?"

He smirked and took my hand leading me to the stack of wood by the wall. He knocked on them and suddenly a little sliding door opened revealing two eyes staring down at us.

"Who's there?" a deep voice questioned gruffly.

"Shut up it's me. Let us in."

There was a grumble and then the pile of wood opened like a door turning out to be a charm. I gasped at the tall bull demon in front of us and felt such a strong urge to purify him.

"It's alright he won't hurt you," Banktosu assured leading me inside.

We walked down a dark corridor with a light at the end and as we neared it I heard shouts and cheers getting louder and louder until we finally made it to the end. My jaw dropped; it was an arena. A huge arena with demons and humans alike all surrounding one big fighting ring with-oh my god-Sango fighting a demon! She was clad in some sort of leather get up and was swinging around a _huge _boomerang at two centipede demons. She dodged their attacks effortlessly and then in one swing brought them both down with the boomerang catching it easily.

Cheers erupted and the big screen above the arena showed her victorious grin as she raised her weapon above her head. What did I just _see_?

"What is this place?" I asked in awe.

"Well, it's kind of like a game. Humans and demons fight each other, not to the death or anything unless you're fighting a man eater, and whoever wins climbs in rank. There's a leader board for humans, demons, and then for both. Then you have the option of fighting a man eater who got caught eating somebody, if you cut them down you move up two ranks."

"So this is what you and Sango do for _fun_?" I asked.

He grinned, "Yeah, it's a great stress reliever."

I couldn't help but smile at the childish happiness in his eyes. Was this kind of weird? Yeah, but there's a million of worse things they could be doing that would ruin their lives like drugs or something so whatever. The next fighters were both human and we watched closely until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around seeing Sango grinning at me her boomerang slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted hugging me.

I smiled, "Hey! You did great out there I didn't know you could move like that."

She shrugged, "Thanks! It's a family thing."

She glanced over at Bankotsu, "Aren't you going to go get ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back Kagome."

He jogged off and I looked at Sango questioningly, "Where's he going?"

"To get ready for his match. He's at the top of the leader board you know."

Well damn, apparently they were pretty good at this. Me and Sango found some seats closer to the ring and watched the rest of the match. Then it was Bankotsu's turn. They gave him a big fancy intro as he strutted into the ring to face his ogre opponent shirtless. The thing was huge! It was also your stereotypical ogre; green skin and dumb looking with a club.

"Oh wow Ban's going unarmed," Sango thought aloud.

I felt worry pool in my stomach; what if he got hurt? All of my worries disappeared once the match started. Yeah the ogre had inhuman strength, but it looked like Bankotsu was pretty close to it to. Not only that, he was obviously very good with strategy and much quicker than the hefty ogre. He dodged the ogre's attacks with ease and delivered powerful, calculated blows efficiently. It was _amazing_. It was like a dance and he looked like he was having so much fun. Not to mention he looked good. His muscles rippling and coated in sweat, sweet mary. I was cheering like crazy jumping up and down. Look at me huh, in a demon fight club when a month ago I didn't even know this many of them existed.

The ogre fell to the floor shaking everyone a bit and Bankotsu grinned widely throwing up his hands getting woots and hollers from the crowd. Me and Sango screamed as loud as we can as his rank on the leader board for both humans and demons went up to 4th. He caught my eyes and flexed giving me a wink. Show off.

**. . . **

"You were incredible Bankotsu! I've never seen anyone move like that," I praised.

We walked down the sidewalk his hands stuffed in his leather jacket and me jumping around talking about the arena like a weirdo. We walked across my lawn to the side of the house so I could get in through the back.

"So you had fun huh?" he asked.

I snorted, "Um yes, that was the coolest thing I've ever witnessed."

He stepped in front of me blocking my path and leaning close to me.

"And how did I look?"

I felt my face heat up as I remembered his chiseled form from the fight. Oh geez.

I swallowed thickly, "You looked great. Nice technique and everything-."

"That's not exactly what I meant," he said chuckling and stepping closer making me step back.

"Well um-."

He swooped down and pressed his lips against mine catching me off guard. I automatically responded because I didn't know what else to do. Should I have kissed him back? He was a _really_ good kisser, but there was one thing that was pushing itself to the front of my mind, Sesshoumaru. His golden gaze made itself known and I felt bad all of the sudden. Why was he in my head in the first place?

"Well, I don't think your mother would like this at all."

My eyes shot open and Bankotsu pulled away turning to see Sesshoumaru black hair and all.

"Sesshoumaru-."

"You should retire for the night, you have work tomorrow."

I saw Bankotsu begin to open his mouth to undoubtedly make a rude comment, but I stopped him before he could say anything. Them fighting was the last thing I needed.

"I'll see you Monday ok?" I said with a smile.

He nodded and gave me a hug leaving with one last glare at Sesshoumaru. I looked down at my feet fidgeting, this was so embarrassing.

"Um I-."

"I will see you tomorrow," he announced curtly turning away.

I stood there a bit confused. Why did he look so…mad?

"Wait Sesshoumaru! Are you upset with me?" I asked.

I didn't know why I was asking but all I knew is that I didn't want him being mad at me. I watched him stop and glance back at me momentarily before he continued to walk off.

"Like I said, I don't like that boy."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	9. Sniffing and Nipping

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

"Alright spill!"

Sango had me cornered against my locker staring at me fiercely. Aw geez it was the end of school! Couldn't she just text me or something? I was already having a cruddy day. Not only had I made things awkward with Bankotsu today, but I couldn't shake off how angry Sesshoumaru looked last night. He was upset with me, I could tell, and for some reason that was the worst feeling in the world.

"Spill what?" I asked somewhat irate.

"What happened with you and Bankotsu after you left the arena? You two have been acting weird all day, mainly you. He told me to ask you about it when I tried to ask him, so talk!"

I felt a blush rising to my cheeks as I remembered the night before.

"We…we kissed."

A shrill squeal sounded through the hall and I winced; aw geez.

"What? How was it? Who initiated it?" Sango interrogated bouncing slightly.

I felt my face getting hotter, "He did and it was really…nice."

"Just nice? Do you _know_ how known Bankotsu is for his kissing? Ask about him in _Shibuya_ and you'll have a girl fainting at the memory of it. You're telling me it was just nice?"

"Ok so maybe it was more than nice. It was the best kiss I've ever had ok! Can we not talk about it?" I pleaded adjusting my bag and walking away.

Sango caught up to me eyeing me with a worried look.

"Wait so then why do you look so bummed? Is that why you've been avoiding him all day?"

I stopped and stared at my feet. I didn't know why I was upset to be honest.

"I don't know I just-it didn't feel right. I don't know why it just didn't," I sighed and continued walking, "I got to get going. I'll see you next week."

I was glad when she didn't follow me; it was one less thing to worry about giving me more time to worry about how I was going to face Sesshoumaru when he picked me up. What was I supposed to say to him? I stopped staring at the ground again. Wait a minute. What exactly did I do wrong? All I did was kiss Bankotsu so why would he have any reason to be upset and why should I care if he is? Me and Sesshoumaru aren't dating or anything. Why was I so worried about it? I shook my head deciding to not worry about it anymore. I'll just act normal when I see him.

I headed to the middle school next door to drop off Souta's water bottle for his practice. As I came closer to the field, I was stopped by two girls who looked like they were from another high school from what I could tell from their uniforms. They looked pretty much the same to me; tall and slender with light brown eyes and long, and brown hair that was pulled into buns. I didn't like the looks of that.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Hmph, so you're the one Bankotsu's been on?" one of them questioned skeptically.

"She's not that impressive," the other sneered.

I rolled my eyes, "If that's all, I have to give someone something."

Surprisingly, they moved aside and I continued to the field looking around for Souta. I spotted him on the bench lacing up his cleats and smiled walking up to him.

"Hey Squirt, I brought you a water bottle."

He looked up and grinned standing up and hugging me.

"Thanks sis, you're a lifesaver."

"I know. Have fun with practice."

I waved and headed back the way I had come seeing those two girls still there. I stared straight ahead and walked past them; honestly not worth my time.

"You should stay away from Bankotsu," one of them called out.

I snorted still walking away, "Or what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with us."

"Or we could show that cute little brother of yours a good time."

I stopped in my tracks; oh no they did _not_. _No one_ talks about my little brother especially in such a disgusting way. I turned slightly glaring at them with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said, we can show your little brother a good time," the girl repeated smirking.

I walked towards her until my face was only centimeters away from hers.

"Take it back."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick your ass," I bit out.

"I don't think you're in any position to be threatening people," the other chimed in. "There are two of us and one of you."

I felt my chest tighten as I got angrier and angrier and clenched my fists at my side. I have a pretty bad temper and I tried my best to control it. I took a deep breath.

"Whatever, I'm done with this."

The smart ass grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back. Wow and I was trying so hard not to lose it.

"Where do you think-?"

I whirled around socking her in the face and then the stomach knocking the wind out of her causing her to collapse. I turned back around promptly punching the foul mouthed girl in the face and tackled her. I sat on top of her holding her down by her bun and began delivering blows to her face repeatedly. She flailed throwing clumsy punches at me and was able to catch me in the jaw a few times, but I didn't stop. Even though I could feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth I didn't stop. I realized that I wasn't just letting out my anger about what this bitch said about Souta, I was letting out my anger about everything. My mom and her boyfriend, my confusion about Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru, the fact that I missed my dad; all of it.

I felt hands on my shoulders attempting to pull me off and heard a faint 'Sis', but it was hard to hear anything but the blood pumping through my veins. I couldn't really see anything either, just the girl beneath me. I felt another set of hands and heard a 'Kags'; it sounded like Bankotsu. This only made my punches harder; it was his fault I was in this position!

Then the hands released me and a new pair of big strong hands placed themselves on my waist tearing me off of the girl. The hands slid around my waist apparently attached to strong arms and I struggled against them with all my might kicking whoever had a hold on me.

"Let me go! I'll kill her! Say something about my brother again bitch I dare you!"

"That enough," a firm voice demanded in my ear.

I stilled; Sesshoumaru. I panted from all the energy I had just used and felt angry tears well in my eyes.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down."

"I won't calm down! They tried to jump me and brought my brother into it!"

"I think you've done enough. Now calm down," he ordered again with authority.

I shivered at his tone and stopped struggling. He slowly removed his arms from around my waist and I snatched my bag up and walked towards his car. Bankotsu jogged up to me stepping in my path.

"Kagome, are you-?"

"Get away from me! I wouldn't be in this mess if you kept your booty calls in line!" I shouted pushing past him.

I felt bad right away but I was too mad to care. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

**. . . **

"Ouch!"

I was sitting on a desk in Sesshoumaru's home office as he tended to the cut on my lip. I winced as he rubbed alcohol on the cut and wished he would just let me go home. He hadn't spoken a word to me since he had broken the fight and I was back to worrying again. Once he finished with the cut I decided it was time to say something.

"Listen Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry if I've upset you and I'm sorry for the way I acted today. I don't have any good excuse; I just handle stress and anger in the wrong ways."

He put away the alcohol in his first-aid kit and retrieved a bag of frozen peas a maid had brought him. He pressed the bag softly against my swollen cheek and I closed my eyes reveling in the cool sensation.

"I am not upset with you just…disappointed. You're a very smart young woman Kagome; you shouldn't lower yourself for the lesser."

I blushed; he's never called me Kagome before. When he talks to my mom yeah he'll use my name, but never to me. It sounded nice.

"I understand, but why were you upset with me last night then?"

He met my eyes only to avert them quickly.

"I was not upset."

"You definitely were!"

He concentrated on something behind me and his jaw tensed.

"When you were saddened after the fight with your mother, you sought comfort in that boy instead of coming to me. I was…surprised."

So he heard what happened with me and my mom. Wait, so he was-?

"You were jealous?"

He jerked back as if I had slapped him staring at me with angry eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru has never been jealous of any being in his entire life. Why would he need to express a senseless emotion because of a lesser male?"

Third person? I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"Well I upset you nonetheless. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

His eyes twinkled with something strange and a red tint flooded the white of his eyes.

"Yes there is."

**. . . **

I yelped as I was dropped onto the pile of fluffy, white pelts in Sesshoumaru's room. After I said I'd make it up to him, he threw me over his shoulder and took me here. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked up at him as he stared back at me with red eyes.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru?" I uttered softly.

He smirked a fang poking out from beneath his lip and I gulped. In a flash I was on my back and he was on top of me still smirking and still looking at me. I froze staring into his red eyes knowing he wasn't exactly himself. What have I gotten myself into?

He lowered his head and I gasped softly as he began to _sniff_ me. Yeah I know weird. He sniffed me up and down until his nose stopped at my lips lifting his lip up in a snarl.

"You smell of that boy," he growled.

I gulped highly aware of how close his fangs were to my skin.

"This bothers me. Our scent suits you much better."

I was confused, "our"? Who consisted of "our"? My thoughts were halted as he buried his face into the crook of my neck and, quite sensually, rubbed his body against mine. _Sesshoumaru _was _rubbing _himself against me. In what universe had I fallen into?

"Sess-Sesshou-."

I cried out softly feeling the prick of teeth against my neck. He-he just _nipped me_! Like a dog does to reprimand another dog!

"I'm fixing it," he growled out.

Did I smell that bad? I don't know but all this rubbing was causing a very weird feeling between my legs and I did not want him to sense that! I willed myself to get myself together, but come on! An extremely attractive daiyoukai was rubbing on me ok give me a break.

A particularly hard grind against me forced a soft moan from my throat and I immediately bit my lip to stop anymore unwanted noises. He stopped his rubbing and sat up slightly looking down at me smugly. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over my lips.

"You desire me."

**. . . **

**(A/N: What was your first clue Sesshoumaru? Review please!)**


	10. Gardenias

**For those of you who think Kagome is being unreasonable for being upset with her mother, it's because I went through a similar situation that I have Kagome act as such. So please understand that I feel that, after a twenty year marriage, four years is a very short time to get over a tragic death of someone you chose to spend the rest of your life with. Then again that's just an opinion from my experience. I mean no disrespect. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I laid beneath the beast blushing furiously; what was he saying? I was able to figure out that Sesshoumaru's beast had obviously taken over, but how? Sesshoumaru was a daiyoukai; he should have perfect control over his beast! The only way a beast can completely overcome a daiyoukai is when the daiyoukai refuses to listen to instinct therefore affecting the well-being of both the daiyoukai his beast, at least that's what my grandfather had told me, but why would Sesshoumaru be denying his instinct? He, or well his beast, wasn't lying I was definitely attracted to Sesshoumaru. Who isn't honestly?

"I-well-."

He pressed a clawed finger to my lips and answered, "You needn't be afraid. We would never hurt you."

I relaxed, though his voice was rough and gravelly, knowing the beast was sincere and blinked up at him slowly.

"We?" I questioned.

He trained his eyes on my neck and caressed it softly with his thumb.

"Me and my master," he answered idly. "Sesshoumaru."

He slid his hand down my body his eyes following his movements. I fidgeted under his intense gaze and thought of something to say to distract myself from the feel of his hands.

"W-Why did you take over?"

He began playing with the silver anchor on my navel brushing my uniform's shirt up slightly. He cocked his head to the side entranced by the shiny object and you'd think a red eyed demon couldn't be so cute but nope he was adorable.

"Milord has been stubborn lately. Acting foolishly."

He settled his hands on my hips and I didn't know why I was so ok with the way he was touching me, but I was. It felt natural to be honest.

"How?" I pressed.

I yelped as he gripped my thigh tightly.

"Strong legs and wide hips," he muttered.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" I protested trying to create some distance between us.

He pulled me back down under him staring at me with a look that demanded 'stay'. I listened figuring it was in my best interest not to upset him.

"You ask how hm?"

I nodded staring up into his intense crimson gaze. He was looking deep into my eyes and I knew he was trying to tell me something, but I've never been good at taking a hint.

"We as youkai are supposed to trust our instincts before anything. He has been denying it, denying me."

"How?" I repeated.

He didn't break eye contact and brought his hand to my face brushing his fingers across my cheek.

"Instinct has told us to take, and he is not taking."

**. . . **

_Take? What did he mean by take? Take what exactly? Just as his beast had finished his sentence his body jerked forward his face inches from mine. He began growling and his eyes flashed back and forth from red to gold. Finally, the internal fight was over and Sesshoumaru's eyes opened to reveal his brilliant gold orbs. His chest heaved from the exertion and he blinked trying to focus his eyes on me. _

_"Wretch," he growled out, "thinking he can overpower me!"_

_I knew he wasn't talking to me but I flinched nonetheless. He was finally able to focus on me and looked me up and down._

_"Are you hurt?"_

_I shook my head._

_"What happened?"_

_He didn't remember? That's weird._

_"You…you brought me into your room and started, um, grinding on me."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched and then he unleashed his wrath-_

On me. Yeah, after I told him what he did he snapped at me because he was embarrassed. The nerve! What's more, he didn't even remember the conversation me and his beast had. So no I wasn't in the best of moods walking to first period and I definitely wasn't in the mood to answer questions about the fight that I knew were going to be asked. The whole school probably knew by now. I trudged into the classroom and took my seat ignoring the stares and whispers. I sighed and laid my head on my desk closing my eyes. Why'd you have to fight them Kagome? I felt a hand on my back and glanced over my shoulder to see a worried Sango.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I guess."

She took her seat next to me and asked, "You're still mad about the fight?"

"No."

"Then what's the matter?"

I sighed again and shook my head, "It's nothing."

"Well you know Bankotsu was pretty torn up after it. He said you snapped at him."

As I was about to answer it got dead quiet as the door to the class opened. I looked up to see Bankotsu, speak of the devil. He looked miserable and it was all my fault. I felt bad; it wasn't his fault at all but I snapped at him anyway. Just like Sesshoumaru had done to me. I didn't look at him all class period and that proved to be hard seeing how he sat right next to me. When the bell rang I tried to make my escape but was stopped by a gentle grip on my wrist. I turned and looked up hesitantly meeting sad blue eyes.

"Kags, can we talk?"

I nodded and he glanced at the teacher, "Not in here."

I allowed him to lead me out of the classroom. We walked down the hall slowly neither of us speaking. I should be the one apologizing; it really wasn't his fault! God I was such an ass. I noticed we were walking to my locker and decided to talk there. I stopped and leaned against it mustering up my courage.

"Listen-."

"Listen-."

We both shut our mouths just as we had opened them.

"You first," he said.

"Listen Bankotsu, yesterday wasn't your fault ok? I was just being a brat throwing a fit and needed someone to blame it on. I wasn't mad at you I was mad at everything else that had went on that day. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

He let out a breath of relief, "Thank god because I was beating myself up trying to figure out what I did. I thought…I thought you were mad about the kiss."

I blushed having completely forgot about that until now. I sunk into my locker looking down at my feet.

"N-Not at all! The kiss was nice!" I blurted out.

He frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Just nice?"

Was nice really not the proper adjective because no one was believing me when I said nice.

"More than nice?"

He rested a hand against the locker and leaned down dangerously close our lips hovering centimeters away from each other. His eyes dropped to my lips and then went back to my eyes.

"I have a feeling you're not being honest with me or yourself," he whispered.

I could feel my face getting hotter and averted my eyes; why did he have to be so attractive? That's definitely cheating. He smiled and pulled away putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well if you ever feel like getting more than just a 'nice' kiss, let me redeem myself."

He walked away and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My cause of death would be gorgeous guys I just know it. I turned and fumbled with my locker combination knowing I was already late for class and wrenched the metal door open. Inside my locker was a mini bouquet of gardenias that certainly hadn't been there before. I felt warmth spread through my chest; this flower…held a special memory for me.

_"I like this flower papa! What's it called?"_

_"That, my dear Kagome, is a gardenia."_

_"Does this flower mean something like the others papa?"_

_"Of course every flower has a meaning," he cut the flowers stem and handed it to me cupping it in my hands._

_"Gardenias represent purity and sweetness," he grinned down at me. "If a boy ever gives you one of these ma chère, he's admitting a secret love for you and he wants you to know that you are absolutely lovely."_

Gardenias are my favorite flower. The flower my dad would always pick especially for me. I spotted a little note tied to the stems and opened it.

_Kagome, _

_Please forgive me for my disgraceful behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have taken my emotions out on you. I hope to see you after school._

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshoumaru Takahashi _

I smiled and inhaled the fragrance emanating from the flower. Remembering the meaning of the flower I started to blushed furiously. Sesshoumaru has an extensive knowledge of flowers. Was he trying to say-? No. There's no way he could be saying that. He probably asked Rin what my favorite flower was or something. I placed the bouquet carefully into my locker retrieving my needed books. I closed it and jumped seeing someone was waiting for me behind the door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

I looked up at the guy my eyes widening. He was hot! He was tall and had long, ink black hair that fell to his waist, tanned skin, and beautiful honey brown eyes- wait. He actually looked a lot like Sesshoumaru's humanoid form. I concentrated on his aura and discovered he was a half demon, so he couldn't be related to him right?

I pulled myself together and smiled, "It's fine. Can I help you with something?"

"Uh yeah I'm new and I got lost on my way to my second period. Can you help me?"

"Sure, what class do you have now?"

"Chemistry with Mr. Fukuda."

"Oh I have the same class, we can go together," I smiled and held out my hand. "My name is Kagome by the way."

He mimicked my smile and shook my hand.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho. Nice to meet you."

**. . . **

I waited in front of the school for Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha and man this guy was hilarious! He was a really cool guy and just likeable. Everyone had already taken to him and it was only his first day.

"Your ride is taking a while; do you need a ride home?" Inuyasha asked.

I wiped a tear of laughter from my eye and collected myself, "No it's alright, he should be here any minute."

On cue as always, Sesshoumaru pulled up to the front of the school. I grinned holding the gardenia bouquet tighter.

"Well that's him. I'll see you tomorrow!"

I jogged to the car and slid in.

"Hey Sesshoumaru thanks for the bouquet-."

I stopped noticing the state he was in. He was growling and his red eyes were trained on Inuyasha who was growling right back. So they did know each other? I yelped as Sesshoumaru hit the gas and sped out of the parking lot. I clutched my seat tightly and waited for us to get to wherever we were headed because at this rate we were going to die. Eventually, he calmed down and his eyes returned to their normal color his driving mellowing out.

"When did that boy start going to your school?" he bit out.

"Today," I answered quietly. "Is something wrong?"

He gripped the steering will and made a sharp turn, "My father scheduled a meeting with me today in ten minutes. We haven't spoken in centuries and I've been wondering what he could possibly want to speak about. That wretch attending your school tells me that I won't like the topic of this meeting."

**. . . **

I walked closely behind Sesshoumaru through a magnificent lobby of the famous Taisho Company. So Inuyasha was that Taisho huh? We stopped in front of an elevator and waited for literally a minute before Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and pulled me to a set of stairs.

He scooped me up and said, "Hold on tightly."

Then he _jumped to the third level_. I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as he continued his way up the building three levels at a time. We finally stopped and I peeked out from his neck and looked around the vacant floor.

"Was that necessary?" I asked as he set me down.

"Very."

I followed him down a hallway to huge double doors. You'd think he'd stop and tell the secretary who he is, but nope he burst through the heavy doors as if they were nothing. He stalked into the room stopping a good distance away from a man sitting at a huge desk at the other end of the room.

This guy had to be Sesshoumaru's father. He didn't bother using a charm allowing his long silver hair bound into a high ponytail to show. He had tanned skin and the same beautiful amber eyes as Sesshoumaru, but they weren't as cold.

A deep voice sounded through the room, "Sesshoumaru my son, it's always a pleasure to see you-."

"You don't speak with me for centuries and then you send your wretch to stick his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Now Sesshoumaru, that's your brother-."

"He is not my brother," Sesshoumaru snarled.

Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's brother? No, half brother. That's why he had gotten so angry when he saw him; Inuyasha was the son of Sesshoumaru's father and his mistress. I automatically reached out and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. I felt him relax slightly but he was obviously still tense. I saw the man's eyes rest on me.

"And are you Miss Higurashi?"

I looked up at Sesshoumaru and then back at him nodding slightly.

"It's nice to meet you," he said standing up and holy crap he was a giant, "I'm Touga Taisho."

"You've been spying on me," Sesshoumaru spat.

"Yes I figured you knew after you sent one of my men back half dead."

"What do you want?"

Touga leaned against his desk sadness washing over his handsome visage.

"Miss Higurashi, maybe you should wait-."

"She will stay with me," Sesshoumaru growled.

Touga stared at Sesshoumaru before nodding with a sigh.

"Very well. I brought you here because I need your help."

"With what."

"At the opening of one of her new restaurants, my mate was attacked and poisoned with a virus made especially for the immortal. A virus that kills her blood cells. Because she gained immortality, her body simply recreates them, but right after they're recreated they die again. She's in constant pain all the time and I fear her body will give out because she is still human," he gave Sesshoumaru a pleading look. "Your mother kept a book of medicines for immortal viruses and I know you can make them. Please Sesshoumaru, you must help her."

I watched Sesshoumaru's face carefully, but it had gone blank. Then, he started laughing. It was a maniacal laugh and it was freaking me out.

He calmed down and looked at his father with a cold smile, "Father, are you really asking me to save that filth's life? And you dare ask me a favor after you let my mother die? After you wouldn't even _visit_ her as she slowly went insane? While you were building your lovely little family I was with my mother while her brain cells deteriorated. She would call for you every night, but you never came."

"How lovely is this? Now Inuyasha can finally feel the pain I've felt. He can finally know what it's like to lose a mother and you will eventually go insane like mother did. This must be a blessing from the Kami indeed to allow me to witness such justice."

Touga just listened to Sesshoumaru his eyes growing cold.

"I thought you would say no. So allow me to give you an incentive. Quod si nolueris, occideris inuyasha puellam ad latus sum."

I raised an eyebrow at the different language. The inu language perhaps? I looked back up at Sesshoumaru who's eyes were bleeding red once again.

"Si occidero te Vestibulum ut tangeres eam!"

Touga chuckled, "Quod erit denique. Quid enim mihi est vita mea coniuge mortua est?"

Sesshoumaru growled again before his eyes returned to their normal color. His fists clenched at his sides and I was just so confused. I hate when people talk in different languages around me.

"I will have the medicine prepared in two weeks time."

**. . .**

**(A/N: Oooo what were they talking about? Those pesky latin speaking dogs am I right? Google translate came out sketchy for some of you so here's the translation to add to the dramatic irony.**

**I apology in advance for mistakes I used google lol**

**Touga: If you refuse, I will have Inuyasha kill the girl at your side.**

**Sesshoumaru: I will kill you if you lay a hand on her.**

**Touga: That will be fine. What do I have to live for if my mate is dead?**

**Review please!)**


	11. No One Likes Forks

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

_"Oh, and Sesshoumaru, don't think about hurting Inuyasha. I'll just handle the job myself if it comes to that."_

Job? What job was he talking about? Whatever it was, it had Sesshoumaru upset. We had gone to his place after that whole meeting thing and now I was working on the mural. He had disappeared somewhere and it was getting hard to work because, honestly, I was worried about him.

Apparently he hasn't seen his father since he left him and his mom and now he contacts him so he can save the life of the woman he left them for? Not to mention I was pretty sure his dad had threatened him into making the cure or whatever. An alarm on my phone went off and I sighed; 7:30 time to go home. I stood up and smoothed my skirt out. I usually told Sesshoumaru I was leaving if he wasn't already with me; so I decided to go look for him. I jogged down the stairs of the study and out into the main hall.

By now I had figured out my way from the front door to the study and back, but I haven't really explored the palace. I guess now would be as good a time as any. I tried to think of where I'd go when I was sad if I was Sesshoumaru, and then the answer came to me as clear as day; the greenhouse. His mother must've built that place with him because not even a demon could plant that many flowers and tend to them alone. I made my way to what I hoped was the back of the huge place but instead ended up in a kitchen. Servants bustled around chopping fresh vegetables and cutting raw meat trying to prepare a meal for their master.

"Are ye lost Lady Kagome?"

I whirled around meeting a beautiful fox demoness clad in a simple blue kimono with a white crescent moon on her shoulder. Her name was Hana and she was the head maid as well as Sesshoumaru's personal servant. She was very beautiful as most demonesses were; she had long chestnut hair pulled up halfway, big honey brown eyes, and delicate features. She really was a sweet woman.

"Um, yeah, I was just looking for Sesshoumaru. I was going to tell him that I'm heading out."

"I see, well I would be happy to relay the message milady."

"I'd rather do it myself if you don't mind."

"Of course, well then, follow me."

I followed her out of the kitchen and down a long, wide hall and I admired the variety of architecture used to build this gigantic palace. The styles ranged from Islamic to Romanesque and you'd think all these different styles wouldn't work together but they all just seemed to fit.

"This castle wasn't always so grand," Hana mused noticing my staring. "My late Lady and Milord used to travel the world and Lady Kimi would come back so upset that she had to leave the beautiful places she visited, so Lord Sesshoumaru would memorize every detail of the buildings Lady Kimi saw and then return to the palace and add them on."

My heart melted, "That's so sweet."

She nodded a warm smile gracing her visage, "Aye indeed it is."

I chewed the inside of my cheek before asking, "Hana…what was Lady Kimi like?"

A pained expression crossed her face for a second her eyes becoming sad. She stopped and looked down at her feet.

"Milady was a wonderful woman. She was strong and remained cold and proper around the nobles, ah but when she was alone with us, the house servants, she was a delight. She could never stay still that one. Always tending to her gardens or playing with Sesshoumaru. Oh my when Sesshoumaru was born that had to be the happiest day of her life. She cared so much for that boy. However, I'll admit she was a tad sadistic. She loved seeing the ones she disliked in pain and she wouldn't show people she met any mercy unless she found them "interesting" as she put it. But Lady Kimi was a gem. The palace still mourns for her."

She sounded like a wonderful person; I wish I could've met her. Poor Sesshoumaru, I can understand the lost of one parent, but not having any? That must be so…lonely. We continued through the palace until we made it outside and oh my _god_. I hadn't seen Sesshoumaru's backyard since the accident but this was so not the same place I'd seen. It was huge! Acres and acres of gardens of every kind sectioned off beautifully, and as Hana lead me deeper into the yard there seemed to be a huge maze in the center. She stopped at the entrance of the maze and bowed.

"He's in the center of the maze. I'll be off now."

"Wait! What if I get lost?"

A smiled full of secrets formed on her lips and a fox like mischief twinkled in her eye.

"_You'll_ be able to find him Lady Kagome. Trust me."

What was that supposed to mean? I looked at the entrance and sighed trudging in. I twisted and turned my way through the labyrinth of foliage wondering if I underestimated the size of the thing. I stopped at a fork in the path and groaned; why was there a fork? No one likes forks. I winged it and took the left side only to feel my stomach drop. It's not the right way. I don't really know how I know that but I do. I stepped back slowly and started down the right path instead. This gut feeling of mine continued to lead me through the place until I finally found him.

Sesshoumaru sat cross legged in front of what looked like a tombstone. Lilac incense filled my nose and I noticed the priceless flowers Rin had pluck in front of the stone.

"Mother, only now do I realize how much you've assisted me in troubling situations."

My breath hitched; he was talking to his mom. I needed to turn around this was such an invasion of privacy! But I couldn't. My gut was telling me to stay and kami knows that I did not want to feel that sickening feeling again.

"Father has asked me a favor. He wants me to help that-that filth he dare call a mate. I refused of course because that wench deserves death after what she did to us, and father deserves her death after letting you die without even standing by you in your last moments. But he made me accept. He's using a…a female against me."

Something dropped in my stomach but it wasn't my instinct this time, it was something else. I was upset. Upset that there was someone else. I mean I should've known, have you seen the guy lately? He could get any girl he wanted! She was probably an actress or a beautiful demoness, or both. The amount of despair washing over me was unreal and unexplainable. Why was I so upset?

"He says that if I don't cure the woman, he will kill her. Mother the last thing I would ever do is dishonor you, however…I cannot allow any pain to come to her," he sighed. "Lately, my beast and I have been disagreeing. He wants me to take her as a mate! But how can I do that when she is human? How can I hate my father for leaving us for a human and then mate a human? He says it is fate but I cannot do such a thing after what a human did to us, yet I cannot seem t stay away from her. I always find myself thinking about her, she plagues my dreams, and I went so far as to go into her room while she was having a nightmare to comfort her. She is unaware of it all of course. It is just all so confusing. These emotions-."

He stopped and sighed closing his eyes. A pained expression adorned his angelic visage.

"I miss you mother."

My heart broke at the sight. Sesshoumaru mourning was the worst thing to witness. I felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him and actually took a step forward only to pull back quickly realizing what I was doing, but he caught me. His head snapped towards my direction and his eyes widened.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

He just noticed me? He's a daiyoukai and he couldn't sense me before? Maybe he was too engulfed with his conversation.

I gulped and blurted out in response, "I-I just came to tell you I was heading out. Dinner and all that."

He blinked at me looking completely confused and stood up approaching me.

"How on earth did you make it through the maze?"

I shrugged, "Instinct I guess."

He looked troubled at my response and then sighed once again. He picked me up as if I were a bride and held me tightly to his chest.

"It will take you a long time to get back on foot and you already took a lot of time to get here. I will take you home so you can avoid a scolding from your mother."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as he lept into the air. I didn't look down and kept my face buried into his neck. The only thing I could think about is the other woman he was talking about.

**. . . **

When dinner was over and my mom was asleep, I snuck back over to Sesshoumaru's house. I forgot my bag and she wouldn't let me come back over and get it even though I told her I had a test to study for. Now I had to do it the hard way. I knocked on the door hoping to get an answer at such a late hour, well 10:30. Do demons even have to sleep that much? My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and I looked up to see Hana.

"Lady Kagome, is everything alright?"

"Um yeah, sorry to come so late. I just forgot my bag and I need to study for a test."

Another secret smile formed on her lips and she stepped aside gesturing me inside.

"I understand my dear. You can go on and retrieve it."

I nodded and walked in making a beeline towards the study; I could _not _get caught by my mom. I opened the door to the study and jogged inside climbing up the stairs to the second level. I saw my bag on the table where I had left it and sighed in relief picking it up. A soft grumble sounded throughout the room and I jumped whirling around to face the source.

Cuddled up in the extended window, was a passed out Sesshoumaru clad in a white yukata barely tied together. He was propped up against the wall of the window legs stretched out in front of him, a hand resting on his chest over a picture frame, and a cup of sake tilting over in his other hand threatening to spill.

So. Damn. Cute!

But that was no way to sleep. He could catch a cold or spill that sake everywhere. I approached him cautiously so I wouldn't wake him and crawled into the window room next to him. I forced myself to not pay attention to his chiseled chest or the fact that we were suspended in the air in a room of glass and concentrated on removing the cup gently from his hands. I succeeded and set it aside now focusing on keeping him from getting sick. I took one of the fluffy pillows and gently tucked it behind his back and then retrieved one of the equally fluffy blankets and pulled it over him. He groaned and shifted the frame in his hand falling down.

I picked it up to move it out of harm's way and couldn't help but notice the picture in it. It was a toddler Sesshoumaru kissing his mom on the cheek as she held him close. I smiled and set it aside with the sake and turned my attention back to Sesshoumaru. His fair skin was flushed from the alcohol and man he must be wasted if he hasn't woken up from all my moving around. I decided to be a little bold and rested my hand on his forehead brushing the stray hairs from his face.

"I never thought of you as the type to drown in their sorrows," I said sobering a bit. "I'm sorry you're so upset."

I yelped as his hand shot out and wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against his chest. This guy had one iron grip I tell ya, I couldn't move a muscle!

"Sesshoumaru! Wake up I need to-."

"Mother," he muttered tightening his hold on me.

I froze and then sighed in defeat. No use in waking him up after all that alcohol, and he seemed like he needed a little comfort anyway. I snuggled into his chest smiling; I'll face the consequences tomorrow.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!)**


	12. A Dream?

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I felt a weight on me smoldering me with an uncomfortable heat, but that wasn't all. I felt long, strong fingers caressing my stomach and my thighs and _that_ felt good. I arched into the fingers not bothering to ask myself who it was and just relied on the gut feeling that it felt good and it felt _right_. Soft lips accompanied the fingers descending on my skin gently and trailed kisses up my stomach. I groaned softly and in response hands gripped me tightly and a growl reached my ears. A very familiar growl.

Lips latched on to my neck and another moan left my lips receiving another growl. I whimpered feeling a sharp fang drag its way across my neck roughly enough to pierce my skin. Then the wonderful touches stopped and the growling got louder.

"I will not take her!"

"She is ours to take!"

I flinched at the sudden roar and finally opened my eyes meeting red eyes with golden irises. Sesshoumaru. He trembled with effort obviously fighting with his beast snarling and clenching the blankets beneath us. He looked beautiful. He was caught in such a primal state merged with the elegance that is Sesshoumaru; it was breathtaking.

"Sesshoumaru," I whispered.

I brought a hand to his face feeling bold in my just-woke- up position and ran my thumb under his eye. A low grumble sounded in his chest and his eyes bled completely red for a moment leaning into my hand. He leaned down and nuzzled my cheek. Then out of nowhere his jaws were around my neck and his canines punctured me slightly making me cry out in pain. Another growl sounded and his eyes were gold again.

"You will stop this nonsense you disobedient wretch!"

He met my eyes his expression softening a bit. He brought his fingers to my neck.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Then everything went black.

**. . . **

"Sis wake up! You have to get ready for school."

I opened my eyes blinking the sleep from them. Sitting up I looked around my room the memories from last night flooding to the front of my mind. I fell asleep at Sesshoumaru's and then…no way. That had to be a dream. Yeah a dream because there was no way Sesshoumaru had been feeling me up last night. I sighed; it was a nice dream though. I dragged myself out of bed combing a hand through my hair and retrieved my uniform from my closet.

I pulled it on and went to my vanity table searching for a brush to do my hair. Brushing my hair I noticed in the mirror something on my neck. I dropped the brush my jaw dropping. I brought my fingers to my neck and brushed them over the marks; they were puncture wounds.

**. . . **

I sat at the usual lunch table with my friends picking at the gloop the school called food. My mind had been whirling since this morning. It had to be a dream it just had to be, but then there were the puncture marks.5 I sighed and laid my head on the lunch table. It had to be a dream, there's no way Sesshoumaru would…would touch me like that. Especially with that other woman on his mind.

"Kagome are you ok," Sango asked. "You've been all sighy all day."

Bankotsu snorted, "Sighy and ughy."

"And oh my gody," Miroku intoned.

"Alright I get it I've been out of it today."

"Well why exactly?" Sango asked again.

I chewed the inside of my cheek, "You're all going to think I'm weird."

"We've dealt with Miroku since grade school, I'm sure we can handle it," Bankotsu assured.

"Definitely," Miroku agreed.

I laughed and shook my head lightening up a little. I could tell these guys, they knew about demons and stuff. Maybe they could tell if they were actually the real thing.

"Well, I had this dream last night. It was about my, um, boss-."

"Oh gross was it a sex dream?" Bankotsu interjected in horror.

"Can you shut up and let her finish!"

I was blushing furiously but continued nonetheless.

"Anyway, at the end of it he beasted out and bit my neck and I thought oh it had to be a dream, but then I woke up with these puncture marks."

I brushed my hair back revealing the puncture wounds on my neck. There was a collective gasp and I put my hair back down.

"That's…weird," Sango said.

"Did he…sneak into your room or something?" Bankotsu questioned genuinely worried at this point.

"Of course not! This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about! The honorable, dignified daiyoukai."

"Who's also stubborn and childish."

I glanced over to see none other than Inuyasha with a pleasant smile on his face. He sat down on the other side of me.

"I've met Sesshoumaru once in my life and he tried to kill me. He's not all regal and crap he's very quick to throw a temper tantrum."

Well your mom kind of ruined his life of course he's not going to like you.

"Anyway what's all this about a bite? I overheard you guys while I was in line."

"Kagome had a dream about getting bit and then she woke up with the same bite. You're a hanyou Inuyasha maybe you can tell if it's the real thing or not," Sango suggested.

Inuyasha shrugged and glanced at me with another pleasant smile.

"You mind?"

I shook my head and brushed my hair back exposing the marks to him. He reached out and ran a thumb gently over the two fairly big marks making me flinch. He leaned in and sniffed them and oh my god what was it with these guys and sniffing? He hummed and I jumped feeling a tongue drag across the marks. He jerked back hissing.

"Did you just lick her?" Bankotsu growled.

He gagged and clutched his throat. I ignored the fact the guy just licked my neck and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

He shook his head and smiled weakly. He stuck out his tongue and I gasped; it was _green_ and _sizzling_.

"Every demon is born with a special poison used for defense. And no one knows better than me that _this _is Sesshoumaru's poison. The question is; how are you not dead yet?"

**. . . **

Sesshoumaru bit me. Inuyasha confirmed it and oh my god what is my life. There had to be some mistake. There is no way he-.

"Miss Higurashi, what troubles you today?"

I jumped almost dropping my pencil and whirled around meeting a strong button up shirt clad chest. I looked up and smiled nervously at Sesshoumaru.

"What? I'm not troubled. Do I look troubled? I'm not troubled!" I insisted.

He raised an eyebrow, "Then why have you been staring at the mural for twenty minutes? You have yet to trace anything today."

I looked back at the mural and realized he was right. I still had so much to do. Should I ask him about last night? What if it was a mistake and he got offended? But I just had to know.

"Sesshoumaru…what happened last night?"

He grimaced, "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up. It would seem I got intoxicated and fell asleep. I'm very…touchy in that state so I must have grabbed you when you got too close. However you needn't worry, I returned you to your room before your mother noticed."

I chewed the inside of my cheek; that's not what I wanted to know.

"Did anything else happen?"

His eyes narrowed on me, "Like what?"

I couldn't do it. "Did you feel me up and bite me?" Yeah that's not the best question.

I sighed and looked away, "It's nothing."

He cleared his throat, "Well, I've been meaning to ask you something. Would you mind accompanying me in my search for ingredients for the medicine I am to prepare for my father's…mate?"

I looked back up at him and blinked confused, "You want me to come?"

"Yes. I feel like it'd be a nice little break for you, from your mother and all. Though it would only be a week, I would enjoy the company. I talked to your mother about it and she said it was fine and I'd pay you double for each day you're away. It's entirely up to you however."

An entire week with Sesshoumaru? I'd be an idiot to turn that down.

"What about school?"

"Of course you can bring you're schoolwork. You know my rules; you're studies first."

I grinned, "Then of course I want to go!"

**. . . **

**(A/N: Duh she wants to go. Have you seen him? Review please!)**


	13. Ash Flowers

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

I knocked on Sesshoumaru's door clutching my filled to the brim yellow backpack with excitement. A whole week with Sesshoumaru? That sounded amazing! Concerning the biting thing, I brushed that off; no need to mull over something like that when he seemingly didn't know anything about it. Whether it happened or not, nothing had change so I should just act normal right? Ri ght. The door opened and I beamed up at Hana.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning child, the master is being dressed. He should be done in a few moments, come with me."

She lead me through the palace that didn't seem to be so foreign anymore. Climbing up the grand staircase, we headed down the hall to his "grand chambers" knocking and waiting for an answer.

"You may enter."

We did so and I gapped at the sight before me. Sesshoumaru was dressed in some sort of feudal era garb and oh my god he was hot. He wore a white kimono with a white and red cherry blossom design on the collar and sleeves and a white sashinuki hakama that gathered at his ankles. Over that he wore some tough looking armor on his torso: a cuirass with a spiked pauldron attached to the upper section of it. At his waist was a yellow and purple sash that flowed down his legs and covering his feet were flat pointed ankle boots. What drew my attention the most was the giant pile of fluff on his shoulder.

"You've arrived," he acknowledged tightening the sash around his waist.

He noticed my ogling and looked down at his clothes finally realizing that yeah I might be curious as to why I didn't get the cosplay memo.

"This was my usual dress five hundred years ago; it's appropriate for where we're going."

I looked down at my Levi shorts and my white tank top with a blue button up over it.

"Wish I would've known there was a dress code," I muttered.

He studied my Timberlands ad hummed, "Your attire will do."

I noticed he had yet to tell me where exactly we are going, but I'm sure the trip must consist of going to a lot of markets in different cities so I didn't bother to ask. I watched him as he walked over to the blank wall staring at it intently. Weird.

"Numquam obliviscar."

The wall wavered and a part of it slid open revealing a sword case with two swords inside. One was sheathed in white with a purple tie at the top while the other was in a simple, black sheath. He grabbed the simple one tucking it into his sash and closing his secret compartment. A sword? Why did he need a sword?

"Um Sesshoumaru, why do we need a sword?"

Without answering, he was suddenly in front of me scooping me up into his arms and walking towards the window. He opened it standing on the window sill looking at my window across from his. Oh no. No no no he was not-.

"Sesshoumaru you aren't going to-?"

He smirked and suddenly a light engulfed us and we were in the air. I screamed and held onto him tightly. Why couldn't he use the ground like normal people? I like the ground and the ground likes me, but Sesshoumaru wasn't a normal person so. I buried my head in his chest, which turned out to be not comfortable at all with his _spiked armor_, but then we were back on the ground all of the sudden and he set me down. I removed my face from his chest and took in my new surroundings. We were in a forest, a beautiful one at that. I took in the beautiful greenery and took a deep breath reveling in the freshness of the air. Well, this wasn't a market.

"Where are we?" I asked turning to him.

He looked like he was in pure ecstasy. His eyes were closed and his expression was completely relaxed; he looked happy.

"Jukai," he responded softly.

Jukai-? Wasn't this place an hour and a half away from- I'm not even going to worry about it. We were in the Aokigahara forest! It was the forest that rested at the northwest base of Mt. Fuji. It was internationally known for the amount of suicides which was a shame because it was still a beautiful place.

"We're getting our ingredients in the forest?"

"Correct, this is the only place we can obtain them. Now then, come along."

I shrugged my shoulder and hoisted my backpack up following behind him. I didn't really mind, I liked hiking. About an hour in I heard rustling and looked around for the source. Then I screamed. A man had tied a noose around his neck and was about to kill himself. I ran towards him but Sesshoumaru was there in a blink of an eye. I watched as he withdrew his sword slashing near the rope and…missed? Did Sesshoumaru just miss a rope? He then cut the rope with his claws the man falling on the forest floor, and then the most bizarre thing happened. The man's mouth opened and black smoke rushed out of him forming into a creepy looking shadow with nothing but white eyes.

"Who dares interfere with the bidding of Fuji-sama?"

"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I interfere with no one but you spirit. You are not allowed to take humans deeper than one kilometer into the forest."

"Yet you bring a human companion! Fuji-sama requires souls to stay pure and protect these lands; I am but a humble servant tending to his master!"

"You will not turn your wicked ways on me; the girl is miko. As for Fuji-sama, you taint her by feeding her tortured souls. You are tending to no one but yourself."

With that said and done, a green whip extended from two of Sesshoumaru's fingers oozing with poison. He flicked it at the spirit and it howled in agony as it disappeared into nothing. Sesshoumaru stared down at the unconscious man and promptly kicked him in the stomach. The man coughed and jolted awake clutching his stomach.

"W-What the-? Where am I-?"

"You have inhaled a staggering amount of marijuana and wandered a kilometer into the forest. Walk straight that way and you will find trails that lead you out. Good day."

With that he continued on the path we were previously on leaving the confused man to trip and fall his way into the forest. I just stared at the spot where all of this had taken place. What. The. Hell.

"Kagome, you'll be left behind."

I blinked myself out of my shock and jogged up to his side.

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to explain what I just saw?"

"Ah yes. That thing you just saw was a spirit of depression. Their kind is the main reason for the suicides in the area, troublesome creatures really. Their common excuses are that they work for Fuji-sama, but she doesn't take tainted or tortured spirits, they do. So I disposed of it."

"Fuji-sama? You mean the mountain?"

"Of course, she is the one who guards the island of course. The sacred mother who has watched over both humans and demons for as long as any of us can remember."

Oh yeah, I remember my grandfather telling me the history of the mountain, but I was never all that interested. Mainly because he never made it interesting.

"Wow I didn't know that."

"Hn."

"What about the sword? You missed the rope."

He huffed indignantly, "I beg your pardon, I did not miss. I do not _miss_. This sword is the sword of heaven, it strikes down those not of this world. Servants of Hell were waiting to drag that man down to the underworld and I got rid of them."

I giggled at how offended he was, "Well excuse me for thinking you swung at air."

"You are forgiven."

I rolled my eyes, "So what's the first ingredient we're getting?"

"Two ash flowers."

"Ash flowers?"

"They don't exist in your world, but are common in mine. Jukai contains both worlds so we should be able to find a fine amount."

"Wow I'm just learning all sorts of things."

"Indeed, but before we search we will stop by the cabin."

"Cabin?"

"Of course, where did you think we were going to stay? Now then, we're going a bit too slow for my tastes so," he grabbed my arm and scooped me up once again, "allow me."

**. . . **

I actually expected a mini mansion of a cabin but it was surprisingly…simple. It had two bedrooms, a living area, two bathrooms, and a small kitchen. The cabin itself was made of a dark red wood that didn't seem died at all. Overall the place was just cozy.

"I put your belongings in the room you're staying in. Would you be ready to go now or would you prefer sustenance first?"

I turned around quickly somewhat startled at his sudden appearance. The guy knew how to sneak around. I glanced at the wood box in his hand; it had straps on it like a backpack and a clasp on the front. I moved my eyes to his and then giggled softly processing what he had just said.

"Sustenance?"

"Well yes. I do not require constant nourishment but I do acknowledge the fact that you are human and you most certainly do," he explained his voice giving off a slightly confused tone.

Probably because he was wondering why I repeated his choice of words.

I laughed again, "No I get that and thanks for your consideration, but I'm fine. I ate before we left. I just thought you saying sustenance was funny. It's so…you."

He raised a brow, "What does that mean exactly?"

"Oh nothing," I replied whimsically. "Would you like me to hold that container?"

He looked down at said container seeming to just realize its presence.

"No, that will not be necessary. It might get heavy and I would not want you to-."

I rolled my eyes, "Sesshoumaru, I know I'm a little human woman but I am also a very athletic little human woman who is very toned and can handle your container no matter how heavy it gets. Besides, what's the point of me coming along if I don't help?"

He seemed to consider my reasoning and approached me holding out the container.

"Very well, be careful with it it contains glass," he informed and headed for the door as I strapped it onto my back.

He then turned around and looked me over causing me to blush slightly.

"For the record Miss Kagome, I have not even for a second ever doubted your physical condition."

**. . .**

After about an hour and a half of hiking through the forest, we finally stopped in front of a giant tree that seemed to have caught fire a long time ago, but it was still standing. It was completely black and nothing grew on or close to it. Sesshoumaru walked around the base looking at the ground and geez this guy was just doing all sorts of weird things.

"Um Sesshoumaru do you need any help?"

He dropped down on one knee at the base of the tree.

"No, it would seem I found the first ingredient. Could you bring the container over here please?"

I complied shrugging the container off my shoulders and setting it beside me. I looked where he was looking seeing nothing and raised an eyebrow; it was just a pile of ash.

"So where are the ash flowers?"

"This tree was able to withstand the volcanic eruption of 1707, so ash flowers grow around the base."

"Ok, but where are they? I don't see anything."

"Look closer."

I peered closer at the pile of ash and, to my complete surprise, there were actually flowers seemingly traced into the ash. They were surprisingly beautiful and intricate, more like something an abstract artist would draw rather than an actual flower.

"Whoa," I whispered in awe.

"Indeed, they're very lovely. Now, would you be able to retrieve two for me? Though my hands are steady, they are far too big and "tough-skinned" to handle such a delicate specimen. Yours however are very steady and slender, perfect for this task."

I blinked studying the flower again, "Well how am I supposed to pick it up? It looks like a tracing and-."

I stopped midsentence feeling Sesshoumaru move behind me and press his chest to my back. He opened the container revealing two rows of three jars and then reached from behind me and took my hands in his. He put them into a cupping formation, like you would scoop up water. His lips brushed against my ear and I tensed up blushing furiously.

"Relax," he whispered low in my ear.

I slowly relaxed and took a deep breath looking down at our hands. Mine looks so small in his and he held them so gently; you'd think big hands like that couldn't be so…tender. He moved them next to a flower and dug them into the pile of ash deep enough to submerge half our hands. Then, very slowly, he made a scooping motion underneath the flower and lifted it upwards. The ash outside the tracing crumpled in my hand leaving nothing but the 3D form of the flower. This would amaze me usually, but all I could think of is how Sesshoumaru's breath tickled my ear.

"Steady now," he whispered moving my hand above the jar. "Now carefully place it inside."

He released my hands and I slowly dipped them inside the tiny jar and placed the fragile flower inside. I pulled my hands out and grinned.

"Oh wow I did it!"

I looked back at Sesshoumaru and was shocked to see a small smile on his face.

"Indeed you did. Now," he took my hand his smile widening, "shall we do it again?"

**. . . **

**(Yeah I completely made ash flowers up idek how. But wow look at that! That's indirectly holding hands! Prooogressss. Lol more intimacy to come I assure you. Review please!)**


	14. Make Me A Woman

**Two chapters wow I'm nice. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I sighed loudly sinking into the outdoor hot spring. It was our fifth day out here and I was dreading tomorrow. I didn't want to leave! I had had a lot of fun with Sesshoumaru the past five days believe it or not. We had collected nearly all of thirty six ingredients and were heading home tomorrow night. He had been so nice and…touchy. He would brush hair from my face and wipe crumbs off my lips. I tried not to over think it I really did, but come on! I sighed again and stood up having finished bathing and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked back to the cabin trying to push all those thoughts out my head, and as I got closer I started to hear voices. Sesshoumaru's and some other guy's. From where I was standing, the man looked to have long silver hair and stood at the same height as Sesshoumaru. He also wore a similar armor and kimono except his was black. Another relative?

"So how does it feel to have finally found your intended after all these centuries Sesshoumaru?" a deep voice full of mirth inquired.

"I'm not certain she is yet."

"Oh please, you aren't being honest with yourself Sesshoumaru. Is it because she's human?"

Oh. They were talking about that other girl. It was silent and I noticed Sesshoumaru was staring at me.

"You can come out Kagome."

I blushed from embarrassment and wrapped the towel tighter around my body as I approached them. The other man turned around and I could finally see what he looked like. He had the same crescent moon in the middle of his forehead like Sesshoumaru, but the marks on his face were a bright red instead of Sesshoumaru's maroon. His profile was stronger than Sesshoumaru's more delicate one and, I couldn't help but notice he was blind. His eyes that probably used to be or were supposed to be amber were clouded and reflected a foggy blue. I stopped my staring and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"I-I was just on my way back from the hot spring. I didn't mean to listen it."

"It's alright sugar; we weren't talking about anything important. Kagome was it?" the man said extending his hand toward me.

I was surprised he knew where I was, but he was still a demon even though he was blind so he could probably hear and smell everything I do. I timidly took his hand and shook it.

"Yes I-."

I yelped as he yanked me forward wrapping a strong arm around me as he pressed me to his back. He buried his nose to my neck making me 'eep' and inhaled deeply. His hand moved over every inch of my face, which was very uncomfortable, and I could feel him grin against my neck.

"It's very nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Senkensha Sesshoumaru's cousin and might I say you are extraordinarily beautiful."

"Um t-thanks?"

"Senkensha, release her," Sesshoumaru snarled.

Senkensha obeyed and released me grinning.

"My apologies, I see better with my hands."

"I-It's fine I understand. Um, what brings you out here?" I asked readjusting my towel and feeling awkward about the fact that I was just standing in a towel in front of Sesshoumaru.

"I smelt my cousin in the neighborhood and thought I'd see how's he's doing. We haven't talked since…well, since Auntie passed away I believe."

Sesshoumaru's expression dulled and I quickly tried to change the subject.

I ignored the mention of his mother and replied, "Oh do you live around here?"

"Why yes I do, Sesshoumaru and I used to play here when we were younger ain't that right Sesshy?"

"Do not call me that."

"He's always been a grumpy one, but I'm sure you know that."

I giggled, "I've noticed. Well I'll let you two continue your conversation. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too Miss Higurashi. I'll see you soon."

I nodded and retreated into the cabin and then realized that I never told him my name.

**. . . **

I laid sprawled on the bed scrolling through my messages even though I was unable to reply due to the lack of service. Souta had been the one checking up on me because mommy dearest is obviously too busy with whatever. I skipped past his and went to Sango's; hers basically consisted of "How's it been with the hot boss;)." "Oh so you aren't going to answer." "Whatever you're telling me everything when you come back." You know, girlfriend stuff. And then there were Bankotsu's messages that were just the sweetest thing I've ever read. He told me how much he missed me and how he couldn't wait to come back and that made me feel all fuzzy and special.

There was a knock on my door, which was open so what's the point of knocking, and I turned to see Sesshoumaru looking somewhat irritated. Actually really irritated. He didn't seem to like the topic of conversation Senkensha chose.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course."

He stepped inside walking up to stand next to the foot of my bed.

"Forgive my cousin's behavior. He lacks discipline."

I smiled, "Oh it's fine. Demons are more touchy feely aren't they? That's what my grandpa told me."

"Hn. That is correct. My kind more so since we are canines."

"Then it's cool. He's a pretty interesting character."

Sesshoumaru scowled, "Interesting isn't the word I would use."

I laughed, "You guys don't get along?"

"It isn't that, we just don't always agree. We are far too different."

"I see."

It was quiet and I was just _dying _to ask about the girl they were talking about. What was she like? She must be drop dead gorgeous to get someone like Sesshoumaru. It would be rude to ask though; it really wasn't any of my business. I glanced over at Sesshoumaru's calm and cool visage and suddenly I didn't care anymore.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You and Senkensha were talking about a girl…and back in the maze you mentioned her to. What's she like?"

Sesshoumaru tensed right at the mention of whoever she was. He really wasn't comfortable talking about her, but why? He glanced at me looking away just as quick.

"She is…she is the most beautiful female I have ever laid my eyes on. Though, I don't think she would believe me if I told her. She's very oblivious to my…developing affections. It's very difficult being around her."

I was silent as I listened to him. For the first time, I was extremely jealous. And it was of someone I have never even met. I felt as if something was stuck in my throat and swallowed thickly.

"She's a very lucky girl…to have someone like you."

He locked eyes with me and for once they were filled with emotion: frustration and desire mainly. He stood up running a hand through his hair roughly. He walked in front of me bending at his waist and putting his hands on either side of me.

"You really have not realized it have you?"

I was taken aback by his sudden anger leaning back from his sudden closeness.

"What are you-?"

"The girl is you Kagome. You are the one I have been talking about."

Shock spread throughout my entire body and I sat there just staring at him having a hard time computing what I just heard. _What? _

"You plague my thoughts daily. I cannot bear the thought of you not at my side. I-."

I kissed him. I didn't know how I got the balls to kiss him but I did. My lips were on his and my arms were wrapped around his neck. My eyes were screwed shut so I didn't know what his reaction was like, but he was still. Then, to my (pleasant) surprise, I was on my back and he was on top of me holding the side of my face and kissing me back.

His tongue was in my mouth and his other hand was on my waist and sweet St. Midoriko what did I start? I've been kissed before, but it's never felt like this. I've never felt this warm and my heart's never beat this fast and my skin has never felt so hot when someone has touched it. He broke the kiss kissing me softly one last time before trailing his lips down my jaw and to the closing, but still evident, puncture wounds on my neck. I moaned probably louder than I should have as he fondled the marks with his tongue in long strokes. It felt as if the marks were throbbing in pleasure and I writhed underneath him wanting more. Was it supposed to feel this good?

I felt his sharp fangs drag across my neck and tensed in anticipation, and then he tore away. He panted above me looking down at me with golden irises. They weren't red this time, this was _Sesshoumaru _kissing me.

"This-. I cannot-. I-," he forced out his breathing labored.

I moved my hands cupping his face having him look at me. He looked wild; his hair was tousled, his eyes blazed a brilliant gold, and his fangs were extended hanging over his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

He shook his head closing his eyes, "This is not right. You are too young."

"Then make me a woman."

The words left my mouth without my say so but I meant it. I loved Sesshoumaru. It hadn't been the traditional amount of time to fall in love with someone but I felt it in my gut and my soul sang it loudly. I love him. This wasn't a school girl crush I genuinely, undeniably love him.

He stared at me with a pained expression and shut his eyes.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

Then everything was black.

**. . . **

**(A/N: How are you just going to knock her out twice though. But oooo drama. Review please!)**


	15. Is It Because I'm Human?

**First of all THANK YOU FOR 209 REVIEWS! 14 chapters with 209 reviews? That's incredible thank you all so much. I also appreciate all the follows and favorites. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

I stirred awake opening my eyes greeted by the whiteness of my ceiling. I blinked slowly thoughts flooding back into my head. I shot up with a shout; I kissed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru kissed me _back_. My joy faded as the rest of what had transpired revealed itself. He turned me down. Then he used that same trick he used that night I thought I was dreaming to knock me out and brought me back home-I was home? I looked around spotting my yellow backpack nestled in a corner with a piece of paper pinned too it. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up making my way over to the note slowly afraid of what I might find. I knelt down and unfolded the piece of paper my eyes running over it.

_Kagome, _

_What happened should not have transpired. I am sorry if I have confused you in anyway, but we cannot be together. From now on, you can repay me by doing well in school. I will no longer require your services at my home. It was a pleasure getting to know you._

_Sesshoumaru_

My hands started shaking as I stared wide-eyed at the note. He was saying goodbye? No. He didn't get to make that decision. I shot up from my spot from the floor and ran downstairs dashing out of the empty house. I sprinted across Sesshoumaru's yard hopping over rose bushes and ran up the steps of his porch banging on the door.

"Sesshoumaru," I shouted, "Sesshoumaru! Answer the door!"

There was no answer. Not even Hana opened the door. My eyes started to well with tears and I started to bang on the door harder.

"You idiot! Who says you get to make decisions without even talking to me about it first? What gives you the right to up and toss me aside like this huh?"

My fist got numb and my throat became hoarse so eventually I stopped leaning my forehead against the door.

"You're an idiot Sesshoumaru," I whispered feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

"Sis?"

I straightened up and turned slightly seeing Souta in his green Adidas track suit staring at me with worried blue eyes that reminded me so much of my dad's. I looked at the setting sun and then back at him

"Souta," I regarded wiping my eyes, "what-what are you doing out here? It's late."

"I stuck around at practice to lift some weights," he shifted his duffle bag on his shoulder. "What are you doing on Mr. Takahashi's porch? Are you ok?"

I felt a lump in my throat but managed a weak smile and a struggled a response.

"I'm fine. Totally fine. Everything is fine."

My voice faltered and I choked out the last word feeling tears stream down my face. I stared at the ground not wanting Souta to see me cry. I always made it a rule not to cry in front of him or Rin; after dad died they needed to know not everything was falling apart. But I couldn't stop myself. I heard the thud of his duffle bag hit the floor and felt his arms wrap around me. He stroked my hair like dad used to and nuzzled the top of my head.

"It's gonna be alright Sis," he assured softly.

Silent sobs racked through me and I clung onto him tightly. Eventually I calmed down and he pulled back wiping my face with his sleeve.

"You aren't cute when you cry Sis. Maybe I should show my friends pictures of you like this so they'll stop asking me for your number."

I let out a weird chokey laugh and shook my head.

"Hey, when'd you get taller than me?"

"When you stopped drinking your milk."

I punched him in the chest lightly and wiped the rest of the bothersome tears from my face.

"I'm sorry I freaked out like that," I said.

He shrugged and retrieved his bag from the floor.

"It's whatever, come on, we'll go home and make cookies or something."

I smiled grateful I had such a caring little brother, but that didn't make me forget about Sesshoumaru. Not one bit.

**. . . **

I leaned against head against my locker sighing loudly. I had managed to make it from my house to my locker but god I did not want to be here at all. I was tired because I couldn't sleep last night and I was jusr really sad to put it simply. He just…rejected me. After kissing me like I've never been kissed before he kicks me out of his life. Tears welled in my eyes and I bit my lip trying to hold them back; how could he? I saw someone lean against the locker next to mine catching a glimpse of leather over the standard male uniform; Bankotsu.

"What did he do now?" he asked softly.

Just the mention of him made one of the tears fall and Bankotsu pulled me into his arms rubbing my hair.

"He's an idiot!"

"I know," he whispered. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out of the school and once I calmed down and collected myself I tried to speak.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yeah."

"We can't. I'll get in so much-."

"Kagome, you could barely walk to your locker. You aren't going to go through seven periods like this; I won't let you."

I really didn't have the energy to argue and I didn't really want to be at school anyway. So I took the ear plugs and I took the helmet and I climbed on the bike and I wrapped my arms around his waist and I let the growl of the engine drown out my thoughts as we left the school.

**. . .**

"Sorry about the mess. It's hard to keep the place clean with seven guys living here."

I looked around and smiled softly at the discarded boxers and cardboard pizza boxes; it seemed so them. His house was pretty nice besides the mess; it was a very spacious house that was two stories and pretty nicely decorated under all the trash. I caught him trying to tidy up a bit and shook my head.

"So where are your parents?" I asked.

He paused his expression sobering.

"My dad is in prison and my mom dipped out a while ago. The other's parents are either dead or abandoned them. We're kind of just a bunch of orphans who look out for each other. We all help out will bills and stuff and our neighbor pretends to be our mom if we ever get in trouble so."

"Oh wow, I'm so-."

"It's fine," he assured smiling, "we've all gotten used to living like this. Better than the street you know?"

I nodded and looked around; it must suck living like this-. This was perfect. This is exactly what I need!

"Let me clean," I blurted out.

"What? No I can't have you-."

"Please it will really help me get my mind off of things," I begged looking up at him hopefully.

He stared down at me for a minute before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean sure I guess. If you're ok with it."

I clapped and looked at the mess with a determined smile, "Let's do this."

**. . . **

Bankotsu helped of course and eventually we were able to clean almost the entire house; the two bathrooms, the living room, the game room, the little library, and the kitchen (I know big house). I say almost because we didn't touch their rooms; I wasn't that into it. Now we both sat collapsed in a tangled mess on the couch, which was now clean of food and stains. I lay draped over his lap on my stomach my face buried in a pillow while he just sat with his legs resting on the coffee table and his arms limp at his side.

"I just cleaned that table," I muttered.

He chuckled, "Shut up."

I smiled and closed my eyes; that really had been exactly what I needed. It wasn't just cleaning either, it was Bankotsu and I acting like idiots. When we were mopping the kitchen, he stripped down to his boxers and slid around the kitchen on his stomach. I had to join him of course because it looked extremely fun.

"So, feel better?"

I pushed myself up and settled next to him staring up at the ceiling.

"Better than I was feeling."

"Good. I don't ever want to see you like that again," he replied softly.

I glanced over at him meeting his intense blue gaze. His eyes dropped to my lips and then he looked away quickly.

"You still haven't told me what happened," he intoned.

I bit the inside of my cheek; he's my friend, I can tell him.

"During the trip…Sesshoumaru told me he liked me and I told him I liked him back. I kissed him and he kissed back. Then he freaked out and did some weird demon trick on me and I woke up in my room with a note saying we couldn't see each other anymore."

I looked at my hands playing with my fingers trying to push back the water works because god it hurt so much to think about. I felt fingers brush across the side of my face tucking loose strands of hair that fell from my bun behind my ear. I looked over at Bankotsu his eyes intense and holding a certain…something.

"He's a coward," he whispered, "and really fucking stupid if he's throwing away a chance to be with you."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the fierceness in his hushed tone. I looked away only to have his fingers grab my chin with care and turn my face to him.

"It hurts badly doesn't it," he stated as a fact much more than a question.

I felt tears well in my eyes and pressed my lips into a thin line nodding slightly. He leaned in looking at me the entire time for any signs of resistance.

"Let me fix it."

Then his lips were on my mine. They were soft and tender and it felt good. It clouded my thoughts and for a few moments I didn't have to think about anything, but Sesshoumaru was still better. I pulled away feeling guilt wash over me; I didn't want to use Bankotsu.

"I don't…I don't want to use you as an outlet," I said making myself look up at him.

He brought a hand to my face and caressed my cheek and wow for a big guy Bankotsu was really gentle.

"I want to make your pain go away. I _want_ you to use me."

**. . . **

It had been a week since Sesshoumaru "dumped" me as Sango and Inuyasha gingerly put it. I had been spending most of my time with my friends, mainly Sango, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha, and I guess they made it a little better. You'd think after the kiss me and Bankotsu would be all over each other but it wasn't like that; nothing had change. The only difference was that when he saw me getting lost in thought he'd pull me away and kiss all the negativity away. I was grateful for all of it, but it was all too temporary. I still had to go home and sit in my room knowing that across from my window was Sesshoumaru's room. I tried closing the curtains and that didn't really change anything.

I was just trying to make it through the days. Maybe Sesshoumaru and I weren't supposed to be together. Maybe it was all a crush and I had been in over my head. It didn't help that his half brother was spending extra time around me either. I liked Inuyasha but he and Sesshoumaru were just too similar. I didn't mind hanging out with him like I normally did but he was so much more…needy now. Like he wanted to hang out _all_ the time.

"Hey Kagome."

Speak of the devil.

I closed my locker and smiled up at him, "Hey Inu, what's up."

I noticed he didn't look as cheerful as he usually did which sparked my curiosity.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I was wondering if you could come with me to see me mom today. She's been really sick for a while and hasn't been getting any better. Sesshoumaru made her a cure but he said it might not work and I just-."

He paused and took a shaky breath.

"I just need someone with me."

My heart sunk. I know Inuyasha's dad and mom aren't the best people, but they were still people and loving parents. The thing that bothered me though was that Sesshoumaru definitely told me that the cure was one hundred percent effective.

"Of course Inuyasha whatever you need."

He smiled weakly, "Thanks."

**. . . **

We arrived at what looked like a castle from the Fuedal Era with stone gardens and everything. I held a bouquet of pink yarrows tightly as we made our way down one of the hallways; they were a get well present. I hearddeep voices in a room closed off with rice paper doors as we got further down the hall. We stopped outside of it and the voices became clearer; it was Sesshoumaru and his father.

"So it's done then?" I heard Inu Taisho ask.

"The cure has been prepared as you asked," Sesshoumaru responded sounding…tired?

"Alright hand it over then."

There was a pause.

"Well?" Inu Taisho pressed.

"I will give you nothing until I know she is safe."

"Very well. Inuyasha!"

Suddenly I was encased in strong arms and dragged into the room. I was completely shocked and confused as to why the _hell_ Inuyasha was holding me hostage. I looked around the room seeing Inu Taisho smiling at me with a victorious look in his eye, and then I spotted the woman laying on a futon in the far corner. Her eyes were closed and she looked so _tired_. Long, dark tresses billowed around her and pale lips were twisted into a pained look, but she was still so beautiful. That must be the mistress.

Then, I hesitantly met Sesshoumaru's eyes. He looked so…_exhausted_. He looked a mess to be honest. His suit was wrinkled and dark circles rested below his eyes, but they were still golden and practically screaming 'Why are you here?".

"As you can see, she's perfectly fine. Now, the cure."

I finally found my voice and the fact that I was pissed catching up to me. Who did this guy think he is?

"Inuyasha what the FUCK are you doing? Let me go!" I screamed. "I don't know what made you think you could just manhandle me but you have got another thing coming BUD."

His mom winced at my loudness and his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shut the hell up," he hissed into my ear.

Oh no. He did _not_ just talk to me like that. But his grip had tightened and I could barely move. Kicking wasn't an option because where the hell was I going to kick? I heard a loud growl and turned to see Sesshoumaru clenching his fists his fangs bared and his eyes red.

"Let go of her you filthy mongrel," he snarled.

Both of our attentions snapped to the older demon as a deep chuckle sounded from him.

"Lively bunch aren't you? Truly perfect for each other. Now then Sesshoumaru, hand the antidote over."

Sesshoumaru's breathing was heavy with restraint as he willed himself to calm down, but his eyes were still rimmed with red. He handed Inu Taisho a bottle which he practically snatched rushing over to his wife. He knelt beside her and opened the bottle gingerly lifting her head to hold it as she drank. Once the bottle was empty he laid her back down and watched as her skin instantly flushed with heat returning to its healthy glow. A soft smile graced her lips and Inu Taisho smiled a look of relief adorning his visage.

His happiness was short lived as Sesshoumaru lunged at her claws ready to swipe. Inu Taisho was quick to react standing up and kicking him clear across the room. A muffled scream left my lips as I watched InuTaisho drag Sesshoumaru up by his neck and pin him against the wall. His eyes were completely red and, though he was vulnerable, he snapped at Inu Taisho with his fangs.

"You _fool_. Trying to kill my mate? And after I held up my side of the deal and let yours live."

Let yours live? What-? Was he saying-? Inu Taisho must have noticed my confusion because he started laughing.

"Oh? He didn't tell you?"

I just glared at him refusing to let him know the truth that he already knew obviously.

"You really didn't know? Can't you see the effect you have on him? Just look at his eyes! He can barely keep his composure around you. You must have noticed how easily he changes."

_That_ was the reason? Because I'm his…his mate?

"And you must have realized his brash behavior. Attacking my wife while I'm present? He's hasn't rested in an entire week due to his separation from you and he thought that would work."

I blinked at Sesshoumaru. Was this really happening? Why didn't he just tell me!

"Oh you must be wondering why he hasn't told you."

Sesshoumaru growled struggling harder against his father.

"Well I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it's because you're human."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Ouch. Why you so racist Sesshoumaru. Review please!)**


	16. I'm Just Kagome

**We're getting closer to the end people. Next chapter probably. Well, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I froze in Inuyasha's arm gawking at the daiyoukai completely dumbfounded. _What_? Because I'm a _who_? It just wasn't processing in my head; that can't be the reason because that's the _stupidest_ reason there is. And Sesshoumaru wasn't a stupid person.

"He…he said it was because of my age that it wouldn't work," I mumbled looking at Inu Taisho's feet.

A chuckle erupted from the daiyoukai's chest and he wiped a tear from his eye.

"That's what he told you? Dearest, do you honestly think demons care about _age_. I'm thousands of years older than my mate and I was hundreds of years older than his mother when we were mated. Demons don't have time to worry about stupid things like that. No my dear he just hates the fact that he's stuck with a human."

Tears welled in my eyes without my permission as I took in everything he was saying, and, as much as I don't want to admit it, he was right.

_"We as youkai are supposed to trust our instincts before anything. He has been denying it, denying me."_

_"Instinct has told us to take, and he is not taking."_

_"He wants me to take her as a mate! But how can I do that when she is human?"_

_"Oh please, you aren't being honest with yourself Sesshoumaru. Is it because she's human?"_

It really was because I was human. A burning anger spread through my chest and boy oh boy was I _pissed_. I tapped into my power purple light exploding from me and knocking Inuyasha clear out of the room. In retrospect, I probably should've done that earlier. Inu Taisho stared at me eyes wide and then at Sesshoumaru.

"She's the descendant of Midoriko?" he question completely baffled.

Smugness twinkled in Sesshoumaru's eyes the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly. I stomped up to the very tall daiyoukai my hands on my hips.

"Put him down. Now," I ordered.

To my surprise, he listened dropping his son unceremoniously on the floor where he coughed and clutched his throat.

"Now you listen here bud, that might be the stupidest most offensive reason I have ever heard in my life, but whose fault is it Sesshoumaru feels like that huh? I bet he'd be a lot more open minded if his piece of shit dad didn't leave him for some random chick! I can understand you were in love in all but you didn't have to disappear from his life completely and you didn't have to ignore the woman who loved you first while she was on her death bed. I was always taught that daiyoukai were _so _honorable and the noblest creatures to ever walk this Earth, but you sir have poisoned the title for the rest of eternity. As far as I'm concerned you should be stripped of the title not just because you cheated but because you are a shit person. Threatening your son to help you out? How low can you go?"

As I continued ranting the two men just stared at me eyes wide and jaws slacked, but I didn't care. Ugh, I was just so mad! I've never wanted to choke someone out so badly.

"Kagome-," Sesshoumaru said.

I shoved a finger in his face, "I'll get to _you_ later!"

His mouth clicked shut and wow apparently I can be forceful when I want to be because I'm sure if I was anyone else I'd be dead for talking to him like that.

I turned my attention back to Inu Taisho, "You know, I am perfectly capable of purifying your ass to oblivion but you know what? I won't. Because I have some humanity in me and I will feel so much better knowing that I'm a better person than you."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked out of the room through the blown out wall.

"And have fun repairing that wall you dick!" I called out as I strolled out of the place.

My pace was quick but, as my anger was replaced with the obvious sadness of being rejected because of my race settled in, I slowed down. Should I really be surprised though? Sesshoumaru is this aristocratic dog demon and I'm just a miko. The two are kind of natural enemies. I don't know why I expected that to work. Probably my teenage hormones clouding my usually impeccable logic. I wiped my eyes so the tears wouldn't fall and trudged on down the street not really knowing where I was going.

"Kagome."

I jumped spinning around to see the reason I currently feel like shit.

"Sesshoumaru," I regarded in what I meant to be a calm and cool tone but it ended up shaky so.

"I'm so sorry," he said his face actually showing emotions like sincerity and regret.

Oh no he wasn't getting off that easily.

"Wow look at that, apologizing to some human like me. It must be painful for you to lower yourself like that."

He looked genuinely hurt and if he were an actual dog his ears would be pressed flat on his head, but I really could care less right now. I've _been_ hurting.

"That's not fair Kagome."

"Yeah well it wasn't fair when you cut me off without an explanation. I'm a hormonal teenager who was just rejected what's your excuse?"

He was silent his lips pressed into a thin line and then he responded quietly, "I was scared."

My eyes widened. Did Sesshoumaru just admit he was scared? Ok so he was definitely serious about his apology.

I sighed, "Sesshoumaru, I am in no way emotionally stable enough to talk about this right now. Can I just have a day to clear my head?"

"Of course, whatever you need."

I nodded and walked off now aware that I was on the other side of town. I flagged down a taxi and made my way home wondering if any of this was going to work out. But this wasn't some movie and I wasn't some random hot, quirky girl who always gets the guy. This is reality, and I'm just Kagome.

**(A/N: Yay pessimism! I know it's short but that's because next chapter is going to be huge and stuffed with feels and loveliness! ALSO I NEED YOUR HELP. So I know you guys probably don't like Inuyasha after reading the last chapter buut I'm making a new Inu/Kag fic and iiii was wondering I should use Bankotsu as the love rival like I always do or should I try using Kouga? I put a poll up so I'd love it if you'd help out:3. Review please!)**


	17. Red Forever

**Sorry for the wait! Extreme writer's block. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

So I took a day to clear my head. And then that day kind of merged into another day…and then another. Yeah I was officially ignoring Sesshoumaru. Not on purpose! I just didn't know how to act; the guy was racist against _humans_. Last time I checked I'm human. So now I was just walking through downtown window shopping attempting to have a relaxing day by myself. I walked along the street kind of in my old world, when I was stopped by a bouquet being stuffed in my face.

"Afternoon little lady! You look kind of down, how about some flowers to brighten your day? I'll throw in some for free since you're such a pretty young girl."

I backed up a bit to regain my personal space and studied the bouquet of white and yellow daisies. I thought of Sesshoumaru's gigantic greenhouse and wavered a bit.

"Usually I would, but I've had enough of flowers for a while if you don't mind."

I must've looked down right miserable because the florist faltered and backed off a bit.

"Of course miss, I hope you have a good rest of your day."

I nodded with a weak smile and continued down the street when I bumped into a wall. I stumbled backwards and would've fallen on my butt if the wall hadn't suddenly grown an arm and caught me. Wait. Walls don't have arms. I looked up seeing long silver hair and froze. But once I spotted the wicked grin I somewhat relaxed, it was Senkensha.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, it's so nice to see you again."

I blinked and slowly replied, "Um, same. I thought you lived all the way in the forest what are you-."

"Sir," he said to the florist, "I'd like a small bouquet of those please."

He pointed his walking stick (or eye stick? I don't really know what they call it) to a bunch of gardenias by the window. The florist just nodded and rang up his stuff. Senkensha paid him and handed the bouquet to me.

"For the lady," he said with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow at him wondering how the heck he knew what flowers he was pointing at, but took them anyway. A little ache resonated in my chest at the familiar gift and I frowned.

"Would you like to accompany me for a while? I've never been to a place with so many people."

I looked him over taking in his very stylish and very Takahashi like attire except he looked more like a host. White dress pants, a light blue dress shirt button downed to reveal his chest, and a white blazer.

"Looks like you'll fit right in."

"I've taken a few pointers from my cousin. Now," he held out his arm, "was that a yes to my question?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled placing a hand in the crook of his arm. He grinned and continued down the street his stick feeling the path in front of him. I looked up at him slightly confused. If he's lived in the forest this whole time, why is he suddenly coming to such a big city? Unless…

"Senkensha, did…did Sesshoumaru send you?"

"Nope," he responded simply.

Well then. I kept my mouth shut as he felt his way down the street. Moments later he halted abruptly grinning widely his clouded eyes surprisingly expressive.

"You sir," he declared shoving his stick in the face of the ice cream vendor that I had no idea was next to us, "I'd like a chocolate double scoop please."

The man blinked in confusion but did as he was asked.

"And you Kagome?"

"Oh, um I'll have strawberry, one scoop please."

We both paid for the treats and found a place to sit. I watched him suspiciously as he happily licked his ice cream. It was like he'd never had any.

"Senkensha, have you ever had ice cream before?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever left the forest?"

"Nope."

"Well then why did you decide to leave?"

"Because you and Sesshoumaru are idiots and it's painful to watch. Fuji-sama even says so."

I blinked. He talks…to the mountain? This guy is crazy. _Every _Takahashi is crazy.

"I'm not crazy. Of course I can talk to the one who gave me the sight. It's only natural."

Natural isn't really the word I would use. But wait, is he reading my mind?

"No I'm not reading your mind that's impossible. Fuji-sama told me what you were thinking. Geez do humans always ask so many questions? I'm here to talk about you and my cousin that's it."

Mind reading is crazy but when a mountain does it it's normal? I let the sass slide and leaned back in my chair crossing my arms.

"What's there to talk about?" I replied sadly.

"I don't know um your guys' stupidity, your obliviousness, his stubbornness- you get the picture."

I huffed, "How am I being-."

"Listen, I'm not going to make this long because frankly it smells like shit here, so let me ask you a question," he pointed to the bouquet I had set on the table, "what do those flowers mean?"

I looked down at them reaching out and caressing a petal softly.

"Purity and sweetness."

"And as a gift?"

I smiled, "As a gift they mean "you are lovely"."

"And who was the last one to give you such a gift?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek, "Sesshoumaru."

"And who trusted you enough to paint a mural of his beloved mother? Who snuggled the crap out of you when he was sad and drunk? Who brought you along to the forest to _protect you from the danger that is his father_ so you wouldn't be killed? And who practically felt you up picking ash flowers? And who-."

"Ok I get it! Sesshoumaru, it was all Sesshoumaru."

He took the last bite of his cone and looked me dead in the eye, "Knowing all this let me tell you something little lady, Sesshoumaru can't fake _anything_ he says or does. Was he wrong for avoiding you because you were human? Yes, but it was mostly because he didn't know how to handle his feeling for you."

With that said he stood up and brushed off his suit.

"It was good seeing you again Miss Higurashi and before I leave let me just say that dress looks lovely on you."

I blinked looking down at the red sun dress as if I'd forgotten I was wearing it, and when I looked up he was gone leaving me to realize how stupid I've been acting.

**. . .**

"Sesshoumaru!" I shouted pounding on the door.

I had gone straight from downtown to here and geez I was out of breath. Why was public transit so _slow_? I pounded relentlessly until the door finally opened having me stumble forward into Sesshoumaru. A very disheveled Sesshoumaru. What. Sesshoumaru was always neat and tidy what was this? His hair was messy, his yukata was wrinkled, and he looked thinner. His eyes were wide as he looked me over almost as if he didn't believe I was there.

"Kagome," he sniffed at the air his eyebrows furrowing, "why do you smell like Sen-."

I tackled him wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and burying my face into his shoulder as we crashed to the floor.

"I'm sorry I was avoiding you it was childish and dumb and I forgive you!" I rushed out.

He finally wrapped his arms around me recovering from my sudden assault and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You forgive me?"

I nodded and squeezed him tighter.

"I have missed you," he whispered burying his nose in my hair.

"I missed you too."

He pulled back and crashed his lips against mine with a satisfied growl. The kiss was desperate and sloppy but hell if I cared I just wanted to be with him.

"Um, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

We both pulled away and looked up seeing Hana her eyes full of mirth.

"Forgive the interruption sire, but I've drawn you a bath. You're a bit…behind on your hygiene."

Sesshoumaru looked as embarrassed as a Sesshoumaru could look and I gave him a once over.

"She's right you know."

He huffed indignantly, "The fault is yours."

I raised an eyebrow, "Mine? No one told you not to clean up mister. Don't put this on me."

He averted his eyes replying lowly, "Had you not left me for so long…I would have been able to concentrate on my daily routine."

Blinking I looked up at Hana for an explanation.

"A dog demon cannot be separated from his mate for more than twenty four hours without his beast disagreeing with him. Daiyoukai can last longer but, as you can see, not much longer."

I looked back at Sesshoumaru a grin on my face, "You stink because you missed me?"

He glowered at me and I just laughed.

"Well go on and take your bath, I guess I'll see you later?"

I started pushing myself off of him only to have him grab my wrist. I looked at him startled noticing his eyes had darkened considerably.

"Join me."

**. . . **

Of course I didn't join him. Instead I decided to kind of just wait for him in his room. Even though I had a strong urge to go with him my inability to function around the angelic male decided to show turning me into a blubbering mess until I was eventually able to say 'no thanks'. Thankfully he hadn't been offended, just disappointed. Kagome what the hell why didn't you join him and climb him like a tree? Well, hey, in my defense any girl would react that way to a Sesshoumaru asking her to bathe with him, and correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure there would be a scarce amount of bathing. You know, I think I'm doing pretty well considering I just found out I'm mated to an ex demon lord/undeniably attractive being/a Sesshoumaru-mated. As in I have to go through the mating process. Which is mostly-oh my gOD. We're going to-. He's going to-. GOD.

Ok maybe I didn't think this all through before coming here.

My eyes drifted to the giant pile of fluffy pelts in the middle of the scarcely decorated master bedroom my face heating up. During my battle to not let my thoughts run straight down the gutter, strong arms circled around my waist pulling me flush against a chiseled, damp chest.

"Are you alright," Sesshoumaru asked feigning concern, "your heart is beating at a remarkably fast rate."

My face heated up even more. Was it hot in here? Pretty sure it's hot in here. I should open a window.

"I-it's not nice to tease people," I responded lamely.

"Just because it is not nice does not necessarily mean it is not enjoyable," he retorted playing with the strap of my dress. "How much do you value this dress?"

I looked down at the lacey, red sundress. It was pretty I mean-wait what.

"Um why?"

"Well say I was to, hypothetically speaking, tear it off. Would you be upset?"

Christ.

"I mean, I can always by a new one-."

And that's how my dress was torn off my body leaving me in nothing but my red bra and panties. He threw me over his shoulder, which really isn't as great as Hollywood portrays it to be, and laid me down onto the fluffy black and white pelts slotting between my legs. Oh my. Freshly showered Sesshoumaru was _great_. 10/10 would bang. Which seemed to be what he intended to do. I was also painfully aware of how _naked_ he was. Yeah he was in boxer briefs but they aren't exactly made of thick material.

"I-It's not hypothetical if you actually _do it_!"

He chuckled and my heart skipped of beat.

"That was just for your sake."

I rolled my eyes, "How considerate of you."

He leaned down and nipped my ear and geez he was such a _dog_.

"That mouth is going to get you in trouble," he whispered low in my ear.

I shuddered visibly my hands deciding to reach up and clutch his shoulders. A rumble vibrated in his chest and then the curves of his fangs were pressed against my throat. I held my breath and I didn't know if my stomach was fluttering in anticipation or apprehension but either way it was fluttering and I was blushing. He leaned up some so his eyes met mine and wow do pupils get that big.

"What do you suppose we do now?"

I gulped, "What do you want to do."

His eyes dropped to my lips and he let out a sigh, "What I want to do and what I should do seem to be two different things."

"How so?"

He tilted his head staring off to the side thoughtfully.

"Well, what I would _like_ to do is be completely selfish and take you as my mate right here and now and then take you away from here to a private island where I won't have to share you," he sighed. "But what I _should_ do is let you finish your education and wait until you are 18 to fulfill the mating process."

I jolted at the last part.

"What? Are you really going to give me that age thing?"

"If I mate you now, you will be stuck as a sixteen year old. I think eighteen would be the best age to mate because you will be done with your education and practically an adult."

I pouted and that was probably proof right there that we should wait, but I didn't want to. I know it's for the best. But I still don't want to.

"I like what you want to do better," I muttered.

He smirked and leaned his forehead against mine, "Agreed."

We stared at each other for a long moment our eyes continuing to drop to each other's lips.

"You know what I'm just gonna-."

And I kissed him. I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close. He groaned softly against my mouth licking his way in and whoa tongues. The kiss was getting hotter at a really fast pace; I tangled my hands in his damp silver hair and he wrapped my legs around his waist grinding against me gently. I moaned into his mouth and lifted my hips to press against his receiving a satisfied hum. He pulled away allowing me to breathe and quickly latched on to my neck leaving a dark purple hickey in the middle of my throat for everyone to see.

He pushed my bra up studying my chest. My boobs weren't like huge or anything but when he cupped them they fit perfectly in his hands and I didn't care. He squeezed them ripping a gasp from my throat and then latched onto a nipple biting and sucking while his other hand slid down my stomach to the waistband of my panties. He was wasting no time. I arched and cried out softly feeling his index finger circle the bundle of nerves between my legs. I was a little embarrassed about how aroused I was but at the same time I felt too good to care. He replaced his index finger with his thumb and pressed a finger against my entrance making me buck my hips. He pressed it in slowly and it was kind of uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. He pumped the finger out slowly making me whimper because he was just going too _slow_. I rocked into his hand urging him to go faster and I felt him smirk against my chest.

He kissed me again thrusting his finger into me faster adding another one which did hurt a tiny bit, barely enough for me to notice. I moaned into his mouth as he pumped his fingers in and out crooking them upward and scissoring them. Then, he pulled them out. I almost whined at the loss of the feeling and watched as he sat up on his knees. I stared at him confused and he just smirked before grabbing the back of my knees and pulling me up to so only my upper torso was on the pelts. Oh my god. He was going to-.

"Wait Sesshoumaru I can't-."

I threw my head back and cried out as he dragged his tongue over my clit long and slow. Holy _shit_. He continued with torturous strokes of his tongue my toes curling and my hands clutching the fur beneath me. My eyes were watering that's how good it felt. He dipped his tongue inside of me groaning loudly and making sure my bundle of nerves wasn't neglected. I was panting and I had a hand tangled in my hair pulling as I writhed against his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru I-."

My body tensed and I cried out my orgasm tearing through me. Sesshoumaru licked my sensitive sex clean making sure there was nothing left. He lowered me back down and lay down beside me and I couldn't help but notice how he had not been…relieved. I blushed and reached a hand out to help him out, even though I'd have no idea what I was doing, only to have him stop me.

"I'm fine," he said in a voice that proved how unfine he actually was.

"Let me help," I whispered.

He looked like he was in pain but still moved my hand away.

"Kagome if you touch me I will not be able to control what happens next."

I blushed and nodded embarrassed I had suggested it. He took my hand and brought it to his lips kissing it. Pulling me against his chest, he rested his chin on the top of my head nuzzling my hair. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. This was too perfect. I'm pretty sure I'll wake up and this will have been nothing but a dream.

"Kagome."

"Hm?"

"You taste _divine_."

I will never not be red ever.

**. . .**

**(A/N: Final chapters up next ya'll! Review please!)**


	18. Kadupul Flower

**Last chapter everybody:(. I know it's sad. I had a lot of fun writing this! Sesshoumaru's personality is so hard t get down I hope I did a good enough job. This is kind of the first Sess/Kag story I'll be finishing haha. I love you all and hope you'll continue to read my stuff! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

"Milady, Lord Sesshoumaru is becoming restless."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah he's the one who told me I need to finish my homework. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

To be fair I had procrastinated until late in the night.

"Yes milady," Hana said.

It had been one crazy year. I had started working at Sesshoumaru's office again as his full time secretary since I didn't like the looks his ex secretary Kagura gave him. The work was easy and looked great for college and I was also able to be with Sesshoumaru. Of course I didn't travel with him everywhere because of school and such but you get the idea. Spending so much time with him had been weird at first with his old ways and lack of contractions and my modern day ways, but I had learned a lot about the guy the past year. Turns out, as much long as he used to live alone, he absolutely hates sleeping without someone. He sleeps with me in my room every single night and it's the cutest thing I have ever seen.

I've also gotten closer to my mom. Well, we don't yell at each other. She's still with that Kenji guy and I still don't see him as a father figure. I kind of just act like I'm listening when he's talking. I've done pretty well for a year if I do say so myself.

Bankotsu even found somebody. A cute girl named Yura who is completely obsessed with his hair.

Inuyasha doesn't go to my school anymore. Apparently he had fulfilled his mission. I get fruit baskets from his mom every month which I don't know whether to appreciate or not. I mean she looked like a nice lady but I've heard only bad things about her, so I just share them with my family.

I packed my things back into my bag and made my way out of the study towards the backyard. As of today, it has been exactly one year since Rin destroyed those rare flowers. I've paid my dues and now I'm going to go watch the flowers bloom with Sesshoumaru. I entered the giant green house stopping at the giant section of gardenias that Sesshoumaru planted for me before making my way to the special room at the other side of the green house.

I poked my head inside seeing my lovely mate seated on a love seat in front of the flowers. He glanced over at me and smiled holding his hand out.

"You're late."

I glanced at the buds that had yet to bloom, "I don't think I missed anything."

I took his hand and let him pull me onto his lap. We stared at the flowers and frankly I didn't see what was so great about them.

"You know, you never told me what kind of flowers these are."

He was silent and I looked down to see a very guilty looking Sesshoumaru.

"What?"

"Well…I have a confession."

My eyes narrowed on him.

"Go on."

He sighed, "That day I was sincerely upset about the destruction of the flowers. However…though they are the world's most expensive flower, I didn't buy any seeds and there really was not any reason for you to work for me."

I blinked down at him letting that sink in. _What_?

"Pardon?"

"These are Kadupul flowers. They are not rare because they're hard to plant, they actually grow in abundance, they are rare because it is hard to see them bloom. They bloom at night and die before the sun comes up. So I could have easily just planted more."

"But you didn't."

"Correct."

"Because?"

I wasn't mad. I mean it explained why we were here in the middle of the night, and how could I be when the result of all this was me getting Sesshoumaru? And I knew why he did it, but I wanted to hear him say it because I know how embarrassing it'll be for him.

He glowered at me, "You know why."

I smiled sweetly, "I haven't the faintest."

He sighed, "I did it because…because I wanted to be near you."

I grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "Whaaaaaat? No way!"

He huffed and turned away defiantly making me roll my eyes. That's another thing I learned. Sesshoumaru is a huge baby. I glanced at the flowers that brought us together and my eyes widened.

"Sesshoumaru look! They're blooming!"

His head snapped towards the flowers hanging from their vine like stems his eyes widening in awe as they slowly opened.

"In all the decades I have been alive, I finally get to see this," he whispered.

He looked sincerely delighted at the sight and it warmed my heart. I snuggled into him watching the flowers as they gradually opened.

"Are you not upset with me?"

I looked up at him my eyebrow raised, "Why would I be?"

"I used flowers to make you stay by my side for an entire year."

I laughed and shook my head looking at the flowers fondly. I reached out and caressed one of the pedals careful not to disturb their blooming.

"How could I be mad? These are what tied us together."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Oooh I used the title ooooh lol anyway yeah! It's done! Fin! Finito! Thanks again for all the reviews and loveliness. I hope you continue to read my stuff! Bye for now!)**


	19. Sike

Sike. There's a sequel. Maybe it'll be a one shot, maybe it won't. Keep yaselves updated bbs;P see you soon


	20. Sequel

**It's up everyone! It's called The Beginning of Our Eternity or you can just go on my profile and look for it. Hope you like it! Review!**


End file.
